


玩物（R）+ 番外三篇

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: 金主 x 捞男番外1- 《财神与爱神》番外2-《从纽约到月球》番外3- 《异乡人》（更新于2020年9月）Weibo：Piggycatt
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3698





	1. Chapter 1

1

肖战站在柜台里，把一个客人刚刚看了很久，但没买的包收进去，取下手套，呼了一口气，旁边的日本人同事对他笑了笑，提醒他铭牌歪了。  
整理了一下铭牌，抬起手看了一眼手表，还有一个小时下班，明天总算休息了。

肖战在银座的CELINE工作了三年，多亏了最近几年暴富的国人，会说中文的他，在门店备受尊重，有时候遇到大手笔的客人，一下子就能买掉门店当天一半的预估营业额。  
当然，这和肖战长得帅逃不开干系，穿着CELINE统一的黑色西装，笔挺修身，头发擦了发蜡把刘海梳开，个字又高，被来买包的女客人要电话的次数，目前排名全店第一。

日本同事川手总是会一脸羡慕地看着肖战，说上帝对你实在有点太偏心了。  
可肖战不这么觉得，微信里加的客人，不过是他用来做业绩的，他平时经常会在朋友圈发新款的搭配和图片，然后等着那些几乎没两三个月就来旅游的富婆客人们莅临，给他做业绩。  
除此之外，没有其他作用。

他又不喜欢女人。

看着几乎不进客人的门店，肖战和同事低声聊了起来，都在说今年元旦业绩不行，比往年差，说着说着，门突然被一群人推开，首先走进来两个女孩子，穿得很休闲，后面跟着走进来一个带着帽子，一身黑的男人，看不清脸。  
看着三个人年纪不大，肖战没站在门口，直接让同事去接待，自己转身上了二楼，这家CELINE有三层楼，一般一楼是客人最多的，主要是陈列了包和一些小皮具，二楼很闲，成衣买的人终归还是少。  
在二楼把叠了几件衣服后，听到了上楼的脚步声，肖战回过头，看到刚刚那三个客人走了上来，走在前面的男人脱掉了帽子，露出一张面无表情的脸，皮肤很白，五官非常的英俊，是那种让肖战忍不住多看两眼的小年轻。

露出营业的微笑，肖战对他们点了一下头，走了过去。  
“有合适我哥哥的西装吗？”其中一个女孩子指着那个男生，开口了，“刚刚下面的店员说，你会说中文。”  
肖战愣了一下，嗯了一声，心里想着，这三个年轻人看着就是那种父母有点钱的富二代，买买包还行，哪里有机会穿这种高级成衣啊。  
“您稍等。”肖战看了一下坐在沙发上那个男生的体型，估摸了一下他穿的尺寸，就拿了一套当季的新款西装出来，是新上任的设计师做的最新设计，剪裁一如既往的讲究，暗纹低调又闷骚。

“哥，你试试！”旁边的女孩子很是满意的样子，冲着坐着的人喊了一嘴。肖战心里翻了一个白眼，觉得她声音有点吵，但脸上还是保持微笑，举着那套西装。  
“哦。”沙发上的人站起来，跟着肖战走进了试衣间。肖战把西装分开放好，递进去的时候，他发现这个男人一直在盯着他，眼神很锐利，看得他有点不舒服。  
“您先试，尺寸不合适我帮您换，有什么需要就叫我。”肖战拉下了帘子，退了出去。

外面两个女孩子在叽叽咋咋地聊着天。  
“诶，你们这一次来多久啊？”  
“三个月呀，签证就只能呆三个月，我们家投资签证还没办好呢。”  
“哦，你哥真的不和你们住，一个人住酒店啊？三个月诶，多贵啊。”  
“对啊，你还不知道他。”

她们还想继续说点什么，就被试衣间帘子打开的声音打断了，肖战赶紧跟了过去，刚走到试衣间门口，就愣住了。  
怎么会有这么适合西装的人？

刚刚还穿得一身休闲的男人，现在换上了西装，头发虽然有点乱，但是整个人被这套西装衬得气质都变了，一副扑克脸，面无表情，站在试衣间镜子前面，斜着眼睛看着肖战，带着一丝让人不确定的轻蔑。  
“哇，哥好帅哥好帅！”短头发的女孩子绷着就尖叫了起来，看了又看，“穿这套去参加铭铭姐的庆功宴，肯定合适！哥全场最帅！”

王一博皱了皱眉头，他这个妹妹最爱的就是大呼小叫，平时还是被宠坏了，没有搭理她，他扬起下巴，看向了旁边的肖战，对他说：“拿根领带来。”  
“好，您稍等。”看王一博看得有点晃神的肖战，被他一指使，立刻回过神，赶紧去给他选了四根领带，让他挑。  
“就这个。”王一博选了一个素色的，用手挑了起来，举到肖战面前，“你给我系。”  
语气说不客气，又算不上，但听在肖战而里，就是带着一股命令的感觉。

给王一博系领带的时候，肖战不知道为什么有点紧张，松开领带，从王一博的头上套进去，然后慢慢帮他收紧，靠近他，手伸到衬衫的后领处，仔仔细细压好，那一瞬间，两个人就像在耳鬓厮磨一样，肖战全身都热了起来。  
“好了，您看下，这样搭配可以吗？”  
“可以。”

肖战不知道王一博到底在盯着他看什么，那个眼神怪吓人的，平时被客人死盯着看的次数并不少，但就是这一次，让他有些慌张，大概是因为别人看自己基本都是花痴的眼神，王一博的眼神他读不懂。  
“就这套，再拿一双适合的皮鞋，黑色。”王一博一边松领带，一边往试衣间走，对身后跟着的肖战说：“你挑就可以了，我懒得试了。”  
走进试衣间后，他转过身，领带已经被松开了一些，衬衫第一颗扣子也松开了，他瞟了一眼肖战的铭牌，说：“还有楼下三个包，那边四双高跟鞋，你和我妹妹确定下，都要了。”

这个人，是个金主。  
肖战一边从楼下把包拿上去，一边想着，对于他这种在奢侈品店见惯了有钱人的人来说，买得多的不算什么，但是像王一博这样，根本都不仔细看和试就买的，真的不多。  
这轻轻松松的半小时，肖战一个人完成了他们店一大半的业绩。

看着计算器上面的数字，刚刚被王一博盯得有些烦的不自在一扫而光，肖战拿着王一博的黑卡结账的时候，心里想着：要不要加一个他的微信？还是说加她妹妹的，这个王先生看着也不像是会因朋友圈里面的什么，买东西的人。

最后，盘算来盘算去，肖战都没开口，王一博的妹妹就加了他的微信，一边夸奖他给自己哥哥选的衣服很好看，他们家亲戚肯定喜欢，一边感叹肖战长得像明星一样帅。顺便递了一张自己的名片给王一博，这是服务礼仪，为了客人还记得找自己买东西。  
“肖战。”王一博接过名片，低头看了下，念了一下他的名字，又抬起头看了看他。

“谢谢您的光临，希望您下次再来。”肖战毕恭毕敬把三个人送到门口，两个女孩子蹦蹦跳跳出去了，王一博走得慢，走在后面，这种大客户，肖战一般都是送到门外，推开门，一阵冷风吹进来，银座的马路上闪着新年的光。  
穿着单薄西装着实有点冷，肖战一个哆嗦，赶紧提过去三个袋子，鞠了躬，不想在外面多呆一秒。

他抬起身子，看到王一博提着三个大袋子，若有所思地嘴角挂着一些笑，肖战也跟着微笑，嘱咐他别感冒了，如果要坐地铁往右边走。  
话刚出口，就看到店门口停了一辆保姆车，走下来一个司机，从王一博手里接过了袋子，打开了车门。

哦，有钱人，不坐公共交通。  
肖战弯起眼睛，笑意展现得更深，心里却想着还不快上车我都要冷死了。

晚上回去的时候，肖战坐在银座线里打瞌睡，旁边的上班族完全睡着，时不时往自己这边靠，肖战烦得要死，往旁边挪了一下，真累。  
换乘的时候，肖战手机突然震动了起来，这时候谁会给自己打电话啊？  
他从口袋里掏出手机，是一个陌生的号码，接起来，是一个陌生的声音。  
“您好，哪位？”  
“我是王一博。”  
居然是中国人，但谁是王一博啊？肖战不确定是不是谁的恶作剧，脑子里怎么也想不起这个人是谁，又累又困，他很想直接挂掉电话。  
“我发现刚在你们那买的西装有个扣子掉了，你来帮我弄一下吧，售后服务。”

肖战僵住，站在出站口沉默了很久，他终于想起来这个声音和这个人是谁，是刚刚大手笔买了东西的那个男人。

现在是晚上9点半，他已经下班了，按道理就算要售后，一般流程也是明天拿去店里，专门有人负责，哪有人半夜喊店员过去给自己缝扣子的？

没等肖战开口拒绝，对面的人又开口了：“我住在安曼酒店，你到了前台打这个电话，我让他们给你卡。”

这下肖战就真的不忍心拒绝了，联想到今天在店里偷听他妹妹说，在酒店住三个月，居然还是安曼这种酒店。这么大的金主，肖战为了奖金也不能随便惹。  
“好，我过去。您稍等。”  
“嗯。你打车来，车费我报销。”

说完这句，电话就被挂断了，肖战拿着手机，往出站口走去，脑子里一下子闪过非常多的画面，这个人会不会是什么变态？应该不至于，看样子不像。

一边自我拉扯着，一边招手打了车。  
管他的，是个有钱少爷，总好过油腻富婆吧？

这家酒店着实豪华，肖战从没来过，他虽然在奢侈品店上班，但是工资也就是普通工薪阶层加上奖金，要住这么贵的酒店，还是有点够呛。  
王一博住在36层的房间，肖战站在门口按门铃的时候，不知道怎么，一阵紧张，心砰砰地跳，没多久，门就打开了，王一博穿着那件衬衫，松松垮垮地没有把扣子完全系好，头发好像刚刚洗过，耷拉在额前，看到是肖战，笑了笑，侧过身子让他进了房间。

“您西装是哪颗扣子坏了？要不我直接拿走，明天要同事给您换一套吧。”站在房里，肖战有些拘谨，出于服务意识，他觉得新买的这么贵的衣服就缝缝补补，总归不好。  
王一博没有讲话，往房间里走，坐在了沙发上，看着肖战，肖战看到那套西装就这样被丢在床上，再看一眼，他惊呆了。  
哪里有什么扣子坏掉了，上面的扣子完完整整，一丝不苟的，没有任何问题。  
他惊恐地抬起头，看向王一博，他真的有点弄不明白了，一下子全身都绷紧了。

王一博看着肖战紧张的样子，居然很有趣，他在沙发上故意不讲话，肖战也不敢出声，就这么直挺挺地站着，换上自己衣服之后，没有了在店里的那种正式感，倒是多了几分随意。  
他看到肖战抬起头，撇了自己一眼，又把目光投到西装上，又看向自己，欲言又止的。

王一博站起来，走到肖战面前，低声说了一句让肖战差点爆炸的话。  
“陪我睡一晚，需要买多少你们店的东西？”

一个没站稳，肖战就被王一博拉到了怀里，直接倒在了铺着那套高级西装的床上，肖战是真的吓坏了，虽然平时微信里加的那些富婆，总是会有一下没一下的调戏他，说一些暧昧话，但那也仅限于微信，你来我往一下，成年人，算不上什么。  
可这下，他被王一博用力按在床上，身下还压着他今天一部分的业绩，肖战是真的慌了神。他挣扎了一下，却发现这个男人力气出奇的大，按着自己的手完全无法动弹。  
王一博的脸就在咫尺，喷着热气在自己脸上，还带着一些淡淡的酒味，肖战发现自己居然并没有任何的恶心和反感，只是惊讶，除此之外，没有其他的感觉。

“压着西装了。”肖战开口，挪了挪身子，没有直接回答王一博的话。王一博手指挑起他的下巴，轻轻摸过他的脸侧，眼神像是要吃人的狮子一样，语气却缓缓地。  
“今天在你们店里，你是不是故意勾引我了？”  
“我没有。”肖战不敢大声说话，眨着眼睛反驳道，感觉自己双腿之间挤进来一条腿，慢慢磨蹭着裆部，热气一下子就在体内升腾了起来。  
“那你干嘛一直用那种眼神看我？”王一博一个扣子一个扣子轻轻地拉开肖战的衬衫，让他细腻的肌肤暴露在温暖的空气中，手指忽轻忽重地按着他的胸口。  
“什么眼神？”肖战不解。  
“淫荡的眼神。”

肖战想再反驳，却被王一博猛地拉起来，整个裤子都被退到了膝盖，王一博立起身子，半跪在床上，一边目不转睛地看着肖战，一边不急不慢地解着那件新买的衬衫的扣子。  
肖战看着身上的人，居高临下的看着自己，好看的脸蛋上有一种说不清的硬气，明明不是一张多有历练的脸，却散发着一股很危险让人难以拒绝的气质，逼得肖战不敢多看。  
他没有男朋友，并不是没有人追，只是他不喜欢固定的关系，总觉得有点烦人，之前做过爱的那些男人，也都是来去匆匆，对他来说，和工具人没两样。

像王一博这种程度的帅哥，不是没有过，但和其他人截然不同的是，他的帅还有他与生俱来的贵气加持，身份上的傲然睥睨，让肖战有种被压制的刺激感。

王一博脱掉了衣服，压了上来，亲着肖战，肖战也不再反抗，他可不是一个什么清纯白莲花，成年人偶遇一场性，太正常不过了。抬起双手，他也抱住了王一博的脖子，回应起他的吻来，两个人亲得难舍难分，王一博有种要吞掉他的错觉。

“要店草陪睡，不买个几十万人民币，说不过去吧。”肖战抓着王一博的头发，感受着他舔弄着自己的乳头，敏感得讲话声音都打着颤，却还是不忘记回敬刚刚那句话。  
只见王一博轻轻用力咬了一下，从自己胸前抬起头，看着肖战，：“那你让我看看，值不值。”  
“好啊。”

说这肖战一个翻身，把王一博压在了下面，坐到了王一博的身上，王一博的阴茎硬挺粗大，蹭在肖战的后穴和屁股上，存在感太强了，肖战微微抬起自己的屁股，抹了一点口水，慢慢地把王一博的涨大的肉棒一点点吞进自己的后穴里，里面分泌的粘液一下子就把王一博的龟头紧紧包裹着。  
“嗯……太大了。”肖战不满地扭动着腰，他想要往下坐，又觉得坐不下去，王一博的那个东西实在是尺寸有点惊人，他怕了。  
“不够大怎么满足你这个小荡妇。”王一博看着肖战在自己身上扭来扭去，被含进了一半的阴茎有些难受，前端被温润包得紧紧的，下半部分确实孤零零地暴露在空气里，他觉得很难受，伸出双手，付出肖战圆润柔软的屁股，就直接往下按，腰还顺便往上顶了一下。  
“啊……啊……太用力了！”肖战被突然全根插入的阴茎撑得发疼，全身失力，双手按在王一博的胸前，一下走不敢动，双眼湿漉漉地看着王一博，这个人居然在笑。

“怎么，你很久没被男人搞过？”王一博看着一副难受样子的肖战，问道。  
“嗯……”肖战淫叫着，也不知道是回答还是呻吟。  
“那你今晚有罪受了。”王一博把肖战的手拉过去，然后再次抬起肖战的臀部，用力地，几乎是不给一点余地的，顶弄了起来，顶得肖战尖叫连连，再也没有支撑的力气，直接往王一博怀里倒了起来。  
这个姿势，王一博更好用力了，他从肖战的腿两侧，把膝盖抬起来，抱着肖战，用自己粗大的阴茎不断地往里面抽插着，插得肖战一下子咬自己的肩膀，一下子哼哼唧唧说不要了要死掉了。  
王一博觉得还不够，他用自己的小腹紧贴住肖战的也扬起头的下体，来回的夹着摩擦，前后夹击让肖战爽得快要昏过去了，他揪住王一博的肩膀，活生生掐出了好几个手指印。

王一博一边感受下体被肖战后穴包住的快感，一边听着肖战在自己耳边莺莺啼啼的浪叫，有种莫大的满足感，这种满足是双重的。  
他从小就什么都不缺，尤其在钱方面，长大了在床伴上，更加不缺倒贴的。今天在CELINE看到肖战，他就觉得这个人绝对表里不一，面上一副礼貌友好的样子，看着还有种高级知识分子的气质，这样的人，在床上，肯定很淫荡，比一般人还要淫荡更多。  
尤其是他在给自己系领带时，看自己那种眼神，都透着一股诱惑。

王一博不是什么圣人君子，有得玩就玩，对他来说，男人女人都一样，何况还是肖战这种外形的男人，英俊里还带着一股娇媚气。  
随便撒个谎，看看对方上不上钩，没想到真的来了，真的被自己上了。  
看着沉浸在性欲里，不受控制的肖战，那张好看的脸上每一分表情都是因为自己在他体内肆虐，王一博觉得这种感觉很棒。

肖战肯定是知道，自己在撒谎的，在这种店上班的人，怎么可能会不知道所有的衣服都经过无数检查，才可以拿给客人，又怎么可能随随便便跑来客人的酒店缝扣子？  
更何况是肖战看着这么精明的人。

既然要装傻，王一博倒是不介意，他看过太多在他面前装小白兔的人了，肖战不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。  
“爽吗？小骚货。”一个翻身，把失神的肖战压在身上，王一博觉得这个姿势他能插得更用力，直接先抽出来，再用力捅了进去。

他看着肖战呜呜咽咽地伸出手来抱他，眼睛里全是春光妩媚，样子撩人极了。

他也肯定不会是肖战的第一个，也不会是最后一个。  
你情我愿的事，享受就好了。

TBC


	2. 02

肖战躺在地毯上，喘着气，瞟了一眼坐在沙发上的王一博，两个人刚刚在床上激烈的做了一次，王一博跑去冲了个澡，又把肖战拍起来也拉去洗了个澡。  
在安曼极其宽敞的浴室里，肖战还没来得及擦干净身体上的水珠，就被原本靠在门口喝水的王一博，一下子按在了梳妆台面上，占据了一整面墙的镜子反射出两个人的脸，肖战满脸潮红，头发上都是水，他看不见身后的王一博，只感觉对方抬起自己一条腿，揉了揉自己肿胀感还未完全消失的软穴，就要把不知道什么时候又硬起来的肉棒插进来。  
“等，等一下”肖战想起什么，反着伸出手去推王一博。  
“怎么？”  
“戴套。”  
肖战刚刚在洗澡时，就想起这个事，和一个陌生人做爱，第一次忽然被性欲冲昏了头，套子都没有来得及戴，现在很是后怕。  
“你有？”王一博倒是没有强迫他，俯下身子，把自己的前胸贴在肖战的背后，肌肤相亲，用自己同样湿哒哒的粗大肉棒，挑逗地摩擦着肖战的臀肉，鼻子在肖战散发着酒店沐浴露的耳后蹭着。  
“没有。”  
“……”  
“要不，算了吧。”  
本来要说的是“下次吧”，但肖战一想，这种露水关系，哪知道有没有下一次，于是话到嘴边改了口。  
  
感觉原本紧紧从后面抱住自己的人，忽地松开了手，刚刚还在自己臀上揉着的大手也收了回去。他双手撑在梳妆台上，抬起头，看向镜子里，看到里面印出王一博的脸，似笑非笑地同样透过镜子看着自己。  
“行，不勉强你。”  
  
王一博没有犹疑半分，虽然下体涨得难受，他还是松开了肖战，拿起了旁边刚刚还没喝完的水，转身进了房间里。  
肖战也有点进退两难，刚才和王一博的性爱，是极致快乐的，那根无情的肉棒在自己体内死命往里捅的每一下，都给了肖战从未有过的享受感，就更不要说王一博在性事里偶尔发出一两声喘息和粗暴下流地那些话，都深深地刺激着肖战每一个通往性高潮的感官。  
他想要，可是再怎么想要，也不能昏了头接二连三和人不戴套。  
  
站起身子，拿旁边的吹风机吹干了头发，肖战走进房间。  
王一博在看电视，电视节目是一群人不知道在搞什么的综艺，他走过去，发现这一刻冷静下来，居然有一丝尴尬。  
“我回去了。”面面相觑了一会儿，肖战打破了沉默，拿起被丢到地上的衣服，就要往身上套，拿衣服时，他发现刚刚那场性爱来得太突然，谁也没有管被垫在身下那套高级西装，现在它皱巴巴的，袖口的地方还沾着不知道是肖战还是王一博的白色体液，完全没有了挂在店里那副高高在上的感觉。  
“嗯。”  
肖战穿好了衣服，在暖气房里穿上大衣的一瞬间，变得非常热，热得他浑身难受，只想赶紧出去。  
在他拿好包出门前，王一博喊住了他，他赤裸着身体，直接从地上捞起裤子，拿出了钱包，从里面抽出了三张一万元的钞票，朝肖战递过来。  
“什么意思？”肖战愣了一下，不是很懂王一博这三万块代表什么，看着王一博，没接。  
“不是嫖资。你打车回去，我知道这么晚电车早没了，还有是你明天打车来的费用。”王一博笑了一下，把钱塞到肖战口袋里，还捏了一下他的手，捏得肖战一抖，“剩下的，买套子，多买点。”  
  
肖战坐在出租车里昏昏沉沉，身体在坐上车的就像彻底脱力了，被王一博刚刚发疯了一样操弄的后穴微微有点痛，这场性事实在有点突如其来，一切都只能在事后才来得及细想。  
肖战后悔了，后悔怎么刚才一忘情居然连避孕套都没戴，太失策了。抬起头捂住眼睛，肖战心里祈祷着王一博可千万别是那种国内乱玩乱搞的角色，他可不想年纪轻轻就全身都烂掉。  
手机响了起来，肖战掏出来一看，是王一博发来的微信，今天做完第一次，王一博拿过肖战的手机，直接加了好友，并且要求他屏蔽自己妹妹。  
-我来日本前做的体检，很干净。  
有种被看穿的感觉，肖战打了一个哈哈，回复了他：那太好了，我也是，上个月做的体检。  
-你陪我一个月，我不会控制你，只有一条，这一个月你不可以陪别人上床。  
  
肖战锁上手机，没回他，什么叫陪别人，王一博是觉得自己就是个牛郎？说到底，虽然平时对客人他的确有些谄媚，但那也是为了工作和生活，想随便睡他，也没那么容易。  
过几分钟，又来了一条微信：  
-后天下了班，司机会去接你，不要自己打车了。  
  
第二天休息，肖战在家里整整躺了一天，连健身房都没去，他没想到王一博后劲这么足，做完可以让他隔日爬都爬不起来，双腿内侧的肌肉痛得厉害。  
晚上快要八点多的时候，肖战总算吃了今天的第一顿饭，王一博的妹妹发来微信：肖帅哥好啊，明天上班吗？我哥哥说要我带朋友她们去逛银座，找你买包呀。”  
“好啊，我上班。”  
  
放下手机，肖战看着屏幕里对方发来一个表情，又有一条微信跳出来。  
-我给了我妹妹一张卡，明天你让她多买点，都记在你业绩上，那张卡额度应该有三十万，你看着刷爆。  
-嫖资啊？  
-你要这么认为，我没意见。

‘要店草陪睡觉，不买个几十万，说不过去吧’  
肖战随便回了一个表情，看着发光的手机屏幕，笑了起来，自己一句随便的话，没想到对方还真的当真了，谁会把做爱时说的调情话当真啊？

第二天，王一博的妹妹如约而至，进店时手里已经大包小包提着很多战利品，每一个都是logo响当当的奢侈品牌，同事一看有大客户进来，赶紧迎上去，没料到王家小姐直接指了指肖战，眯起眼睛笑了一下，朝他招了招手。  
“嘻嘻，肖帅哥，我哥昨天穿着在你这边买的那套衣服去参加我们一个姐姐的庆功宴了，哇，帅翻了，迷倒了好多花痴。”王一博妹妹和王一博长得很像，但是更甜一些，笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一条缝，两颊因为年轻很惹眼的苹果肌鼓起来，朝气蓬勃。  
“那很好啊，你们喜欢就好呢。”营业微笑加奉承话，肖战最擅长了。  
“诶，我今天来买衣服和鞋子的，有什么新款吗？”  
“有啊，2020年春夏款，我带你上去挑。”肖战边说话边接过她的大包小包，放到了收银台那边，领着她往上面去。  
“太好了，我哥昨天给了我一张卡，要我随便刷，嘻嘻，我哥难得对我这么大方一次，今天不刷爆不姓王！”

肖战站在一旁，看着王一博妹妹试衣服，笑眯眯的，一口气拿了十来件成衣和好几双鞋子过来，心里想：有钱真好，刷爆一张三十万的信用卡，就跟买个优衣库一样。  
最后，没想到那张卡真的被刷爆了，那张印有YIBO WANG名字的银色信用卡，插在机器里哔哔直叫唤，王家大小姐放弃了一个包，才总算刚刚好。  
接待了这一个客人，肖战今天都可以轻松一点了，送走王家大小姐后，他呼了一口气，把那些东西都一一打包好，然后安排配送到家，地址是港区的一个高级公寓，那边随便一套房子的房租都不得了。  
这几天业绩好得惊人，多亏了王一博，肖战轻轻哼着歌，再次感叹了一遍：有钱真好。

8点下班时，王一博安排的司机准时来接，车子没有停在店门口，再旁边的一个停车场，肖战收拾好东西，按照电话里司机说的地点，匆匆赶了过去。  
还是安曼酒店，还是36楼的那个房间，肖战拿着司机给他的房卡，直接上去，站在门口，想了想，还是按了门铃，没有直接打开。  
王一博开了门，他似乎刚刚睡醒，一副睡眼惺忪的样子，看到肖战愣了一下，然后把他扯了进去。房间里空调开得极热，肖战赶紧脱掉了外套，里面只剩下一件衬衫，然后把包放好。  
“你笑什么？”王一博站在旁边，看着他。  
“没什么，觉得自己像国内那种小卡片上，电话叫上门的服务。”肖战没这样过，觉得有点好笑，把自己衣服挂起来的时候，就自顾自笑出来。  
“你还挺会比喻。”王一博也跟着笑了，然后慢慢走到肖战跟前，感觉这个人离自己很近，肖战不由地有些紧张了起来，衣柜里那套西装被烫得笔挺，挂在那边，袖口上居然还残留着一些很淡的白色污渍，是他们那天做爱留下的。  
王一博把他递进了衣柜和门中间的角落，一只手撑在衣柜上，贴得很近很近，呼吸喷在肖战脸上，带着一些沐浴露的香味，声音低沉：“套子买了吗？”边说话边一下有一下无的摸着肖战的脖子。  
“买了。”  
包里面的袋子里，是他分别从好几个药妆店买的避孕套，加起来有十几盒。尽管肖战觉得成年人做爱不是什么见不得人的事，但要他一个口气在同一个药妆店买十来盒避孕套，还是有点难为情。  
“真乖，去洗澡吧。”王一博突然松开了手，拍了一下肖战的屁股，自己坐回了沙发上。

洗完澡出来，肖战一身的疲累终于消退了一下，站在大镜子前，刚刚想要吹干一下头发，就被人一撞，王一博把他直接按在了梳妆台面上，和上次一模一样的姿势。  
他抬起头看着镜子里的王一博，眼神里带着一些冷漠和轻蔑，但双手却一直在揉着自己的臀部，粗糙的大掌像捏面团一样挤按着，捏得肖战微微呻吟了起来，身体和后穴都开始发软，自己的下体硬了起来，王一博舔着肖战的耳垂，含到嘴里，他感觉王一博戴好了避孕套的阴茎插进了自己的双腿中，大腿内侧的嫩肉被王一博前后动作着磨蹭了起来，睾丸碰触到滚烫的巨物，那天被操到高潮的记忆，瞬间回到了脑子里。  
“让我蹭一下，蹭硬一些。”王一博一边前后动着屁股，一边咬着肖战耳垂，手伸到他胸前，毫不客气地捏着肖战的乳头。  
“还，还不够硬？”肖战感受着这模拟后入性交一样的姿势，明明都没有插进去，可这种边缘性行为，让肖战觉得更加撩人和充满期待。  
“不够，要更硬一点，才可以操得你求我。”

其实王一博在看到肖战那一刻就硬了，他不得不承认，这个人有一股魔力，是那种完完全全肉欲上的魔力和吸引力，加上那股从骨子里散发出来盖都盖不住的媚劲和淫荡，都让王一博十分着迷。  
当然，这种着迷仅限于肉体层面，他的生殖器喜欢肖战，并不代表他本人喜欢。

也不知道这样蹭了多久，肖战动情得难耐，想要王一博进来，可对方就是不肯，慢慢地蹭着，揉着肖战的乳头，把他的脸扭过来和自己接吻，扭曲的姿势让两个人舌头无法完全触碰，口水顺着连接处往下滴。  
肖战瞟了一眼镜子，觉得自己要炸了，镜子里的自己被王一博从身后抱住，两个人嘴唇时不时贴到一起，下半身看不到，但是自己的身体被顶得一下下的前后摇晃，红着脸张着嘴的样子，淫荡得就像发情的母狗。

“好没好啊。”肖战有些忍不住了，他想要王一博，没好气地把屁股往后抵了一下，声音细细的问道。  
“干嘛，这么欠操？”

王一博一把把肖战翻过来，直接推到了浴缸的边上，肖战坐在浴缸上，坐不稳，一个踉跄差点摔进去，条件反射他就去抱王一博，死死抵搂住了对方的脖子，双腿被这个人掰开，分得大大的，浴缸的边缘膈得屁股有些痛，他皱着眉头，微微抬起眼睛，看着王一博。  
就是这种说不清道不明的娇嗔，让王一博阴茎胀得更大，再也没心思和他玩游戏，抬起肖战的腿直接插了进去，肖战又是一声大叫，搂住王一博，把头埋进他的脖子里，淫荡着叫了起来。  
操弄了一会儿，大概是王一博觉得这个姿势也没有很舒服，又把肖战拉回了床上，柔软的床垫一下子让人很舒适，肖战全身肌肉都舒展开来，投入了王一博的怀抱。

“真骚真湿，你怎么这么好操。”王一博疯狂顶弄着肖战，一只手把他的手举过头顶，按在床上，肖战双腿抬得高高的，一条腿勾在王一博精装的腰上，哼哼唧唧地回应着他，时不时还配合地把屁股往上顶，让王一博能够进得更深。  
“啊……啊，好舒服，呜，用力，用力操我。”  
整个房间里，除了电视台里面那不知所谓的节目，只有肖战发了疯似的叫床声和王一博不断说出来的粗鄙下流的话，以及两个人肉体撞击时啪啪的声响。

做完之后，王一博把射满了精液的避孕套拔掉，丢进了垃圾桶，然后重新躺了回去，肖战被操得有些失神，感觉自己全身都要散架，用力呼吸着，刚刚同时高潮的那一瞬间，他有种自己灵魂都出窍的错觉。

“今天我妹妹买得够吗？”王一博躺在旁边，突然开口。  
“刷爆了你的卡啊。”肖战回过神，压着嗓子回答道。  
“她发给我看了照片，你给她选的那几条裙子不错。”  
“嗯。”  
“你穿估计更好看。”  
“疯了，我是男人。”肖战瞪了王一博一眼，他发现王一博很奇怪，总是会有一些出其不意的话。“你该不会有这种性癖吧，那我可不奉陪。”  
“那倒没有，不过我和我前女友倒是穿着晚礼服做过，在一次晚宴的厕所。”王一博直起身子，台灯下他的侧脸线条很好看，英气逼人，又带着一些年轻的稚气。  
“你不是喜欢男人？”肖战听到这句话，着实有些吃惊，他以为王一博和自己一样，都是同类。  
“我都可以啊，男人女人，只要我想，没什么不同吧。”王一博说这句话时，理所当然的那种语气，让肖战深深感受到了阶级感带来的不一样。  
“也对，你这么有钱的人，就算想要和马做爱，也可以。”  
“我倒是不知道，你除了在床上够浪，说话也这么有意思。”王一博哈哈大笑，翻过身子压住了肖战，直直地看着他。  
“是啊，我还可以更有趣。妹妹安排完了，下次安排谁来买包啊？王少爷。”肖战伸出手搂住王一博的脖子，笑得好看极了，说话声音也比刚刚柔了几分。  
王一博喜欢肖战这样，那种淫荡劲在这个人脸上，即违和又绝配，矛盾体一般，在做爱的时候时不时露出委屈巴巴的样子像个小白兔，没事的时候又总会说一些像情妇哄金主一样的话，还撒撒娇。  
和前任分了手，王一博差不多两年没有固定关系，他觉得麻烦，所有的人在刚开始的时候，都尽量展现完美，真的确定了关系，就开始管天管地管空气，恨不得他吃饭吃几颗米都要问清楚。  
烦透了。

和肖战这样的关系刚刚好，互不亏欠。  
他上他，给钱，肖战也不吃亏，他也不吃亏，两个人都得到了满足。  
尽管不是很像承认这像是一种变相的买春，但王一博心里很清楚，这就是一场交易。  
像肖战这样长得招摇过市的人，不缺金主，说白了，他付出的那点钱，对自己而言，也压根不算什么，一开始有点担心这个人，会不会除了钱还要人，可是很明显，肖战只要钱，或许还要他的生殖器。

肖战被王一博亲得迷迷糊糊，眯着眼睛看天花板的灯，晃眼刺人，他闭上眼，听到王一博边亲边说：“安排人烦死了，要不我给你一张副卡吧，你想干嘛干嘛。”  
“不要，我刷副卡，你立刻就收到信息，这还不叫控制。”肖战立刻拒绝了，他看到王一博又盯着自己定了一会儿，然后笑了起来，但绝不是很高兴的笑。  
“你还挺有经验。”  
说完，就被按住，不知道什么时候硬起来的阴茎，重新插进了肖战的体内，狠狠地插得他再也没办法毒舌一个字。

那天晚上，肖战照样没有留宿，他凌晨3点从王一博酒店离开，差点在车上睡着，浑浑噩噩只记得王一博边操边说，要不我包养你吧，三个月。

要说喜欢这个人，那是肯定没有的，肖战很清楚性和爱是可以完全分开的东西，但他不得不承认，和王一博在性事里那种极致的快感是从未有过的，两个人身体的契合度，几乎是只要肉体相交，就会从每一个毛孔里散发出愉悦，被王一博横暴地在体内操弄时，肖战好几次都快要昏过去，全身都只有与王一博贴合的地方剩下知觉，灵魂像漂浮在天空中那样。  
就有这么夸张，难以置信的夸张。

“那我岂不是成为了你的玩物？”灯光下，肖战喘着气说，感受着王一博的龙卷风一般的肆虐，这个人真的在性上面，太占上风了。  
“你可以换一个说法，比如情妇。”一个用力，顶得肖战浪叫连连，王一博用力掐住肖战的下巴，咬他的下唇，咬得肖战呜咽喊痛。

是谁说的，成年人遭遇性不稀奇，遭遇喜欢才稀奇。  
这句话没有道理，天生就被造物主偏爱的肖战和王一博都觉得，成年人遭遇喜欢不稀奇，遭遇能够让自己疯狂的性，才稀奇。

毕竟也不是长得好看的人，脱了衣服，都能让彼此高潮。

TBC


	3. 03

03  
王一博在肖战心里，目前的定位是：有钱，帅，性能力强。  
还要加上一点那就是：和陌生人做爱不戴套。  
前三点都可以说是满足了一个男人该有的梦幻般优质条件，最后这一点，就真的略让人费解了。

肖战张开双腿，勾着王一博的腰，粗硬的阴茎捅得他都觉得有点太用力了，可这个人在性爱上，似乎永远不知饱足，有着源源不断的能量似的。  
“唔，别捅这么深。”肖战扭着腰，声音因为无力，有些埋怨娇嗔，半个小时前刚刚来了一轮，这会儿他的确是有些受不住了，全身都虚脱了一样发软。  
“可是我就是有这么大怎么办？”王一博喘着气，没有理会他，手从大腿的根部划过去，把肖战弯起来的腿用力往他身上压下去，整个人似乎都被折叠了起来一样，那么粗的东西，就这么蛮横不讲理的在自己体内穿插着，肖战从脊椎根部一路麻到头顶。  
突然，他感觉王一博把自己的手拉了过去，不知道他什么意思，肖战睁开眼看着他，感觉自己的手被他牵着，按到了两个人交合的地方，后穴被撑得很大，王一博的阴茎滚烫地抽插着，自己的手指被对方拉着按在被捅开的地方。  
“你看，你这里被我干的时候，多骚，我稍微一抽出去，你就咬得死死的。”

这种被羞辱的感觉夹杂在性爱的快感里，像海浪一样打过来，打得肖战浑身上下都发抖，他摸着那处地方，指尖的触感那么神奇，像是在摸别人一样。  
“干嘛露出这种表情，不相信自己有这么淫荡？”王一博拉开了他的手，举到头顶，一边亲他一边问。  
“没，没有，唔……”肖战无力反驳，被插得只能呜呜叫，他眯着眼睛，看着王一博，双手被按得死死的，王一博脸上却没有太多表情，只是时不时低声骂几句真骚荡妇之类的话。  
在性事里，这个人惯爱用很粗鄙下流的言语羞辱肖战，仿佛这就是他的兴奋剂，肖战虽没明说，但他也的确喜欢这种粗暴的性爱，被驾临的感觉。  
肖战再次闭上眼睛，微微扬起头去索要王一博的吻，感受到对方狠狠地亲下来，两个人舌头混着口水，在彼此的嘴中来回搅动。  
交叠的两具肉体在淡淡的灯光下，淫靡不堪。

这一个月来，除非有特别的事，王一博几乎一周要找肖战三四次，每一次都是直接叫来酒店，然后直切主题，没有半点过场戏。  
而王一博在性上面的居高临下和花样频多，也让自诩算是有点经验的肖战自愧不如，安曼这间酒店里，几乎每一个角落，能够做爱的地方，不能够做爱的地方，两个人都做过了。  
其中有一次，王一博坐在沙发上，把肖战抱在自己身上，让他背后贴着自己，掰开他的双腿，背后骑乘的姿势，把肖战好一顿折磨，他还觉得不过瘾，又拉着他一边亲一边推搡到试衣镜那边，对着镜子坐在地上，用刚刚的姿势重新插了进去。  
肖战看着镜子里自己双腿大张，坐在王一博身上，被横蛮抽插的后穴看得一清二楚，一张一合的泛着红，王一博的大手捏着自己的下体，有一下没一下的撩拨着，然后从自己背后侧过头，流着汗的俊脸出现在镜子里，眯着眼睛问肖战，爽吗骚宝贝。  
那一瞬间，肖战就直接高潮了，非常激烈，余韵震得他失去意识了好几秒，报复一般的疯狂的收紧后穴，夹得王一博也忍不住射了出来。

类似这样的花招，王一博有很多，表面上他看着是一个很沉默少语，对什么都不感兴趣的人，但唯独在性爱这件事上，奇了怪一般的疯狂和着迷。  
但这不是什么坏事，至少对肖战而言，有钱又会搞，捞到了。

从肖战身体里退出来，王一博把避孕套丢到垃圾桶，看了一眼大口喘着气的肖战，拿了一瓶水，递过去，肖战没有力气接，摇了摇头，说不渴。  
“我后天回国一趟，处理一点事，再过来。”王一博走到桌前，拿出钱包，从里面抽出一张卡，递给肖战。“这个不是副卡，拿去刷吧。”  
“那你还不是都收得到信息。”肖战没说什么，接过了卡，是一家银行的白金VISA卡。  
“我哪有那个美国时间看短信啊，你刷就是了。”王一博把水拧开，喝了一口，重新坐回了床上，他好玩似的绕着肖战的头发，“多买点啊，希望我回来时，你已经把它刷爆了。”

王一博是真的希望肖战刷爆他的卡，倒不是为别的，只不过他就是一个觉得世界上一切交易都应该公平的性格，虽然很多事一开始就不公允，但能力范围内，让一切都公平一些，不是什么坏事吧。

肖战刷他的卡，买这个买那个，要星星要月亮才好，只有这样，两个人的关系才不会滑出轨道，这一点上，王一博很有金主的自觉。

他绕着肖战湿答答的发梢，借着微黄的台灯，俯视肖战，看他在研究自己的信用卡，样子很是认真。  
这个人在平时总会有一种天真烂漫的感觉，在极不经意间透出来，有时候说错什么甚至还会嘟嘴，王一博并不喜欢娘里娘气的人，但肖战的这一些微表情，又让他觉得合理，或许是因为这个人脸实在太好看了，做什么都合理。  
“看什么？”肖战注意到他的视线，抬起眼皮，把目光从信用卡上移到王一博脸上，但他只能看到王一博的下巴。  
“看你爱钱的样子。”  
“哎，挥金如土的大少爷，怎么会懂我们这种普通人拼了命想要生活好一点的心情。”肖战挪了挪身体，侧过身子，把卡放在手里来回转着。  
“怎么？你日子很苦？”王一博心里想，别是什么家里举债，来东京讨生活谋出路的那种剧情吧？  
“那也没有，只是我想要更好的生活。”肖战把卡放到床头柜，看着窗帘紧拉的窗户，感受王一博的手指还在绕着自己的头发。

房间里突然安静了下来，王一博并不想和肖战交心，也没有太多兴趣听他从古到今的人生历程，两个人并不是那种关系，他也没有义务来接纳肖战的情绪。  
而肖战更加，他从小到大的生活可以说非常普通，读书，留学，工作，父母很好很恩爱，家庭小康，除了自己喜欢男人这一点，有些难交代之外，一切都很好。

两个人的呼吸在房间里起伏着，王一博的手绕着绕着头发，就顺着摸到了肖战的脸上，用指腹来回摩擦，猛地，他一个侧身，把肖战抱到了自己身上。  
“再来一次。”

王一博回国的那天，在机场给肖战发了一条微信，他们俩平时很少联系，除了确定见面的时间之外，几乎不会多说。  
肖战刚好休息，在休息室收到了他的信息：机场的CELINE，店员不如你好看。  
要不是自己和王一博这种非常清楚的关系，肖战都要觉得王一博是在故意哄自己开心了，他回了一个兔子吃胡萝卜的表情，没有说其他的。  
\- 别吃胡萝卜了，等着回来吃我的肉棒。  
这个人，说话真的太大胆了。

那张卡，肖战想起来的时候，找了好一会儿，最后在他衬衫的口袋里发现的。  
休息的时候，他约了以前在伊势丹时认识的一个客人出去逛街，是一个在东京留学的大小姐，两个人一顿买，肖战刷着王一博的卡，买下了自己从去年到今年想要却一直没有买的东西。  
提着袋子走在路上的时候，肖战心情很是微妙，表参道每年准时准点的灯光秀，从前似乎和他没有一毛钱关系，这一刻，他觉得就是为自己亮的。  
原来是这样啊，这就是被有钱人包养的感觉，也没有什么不好，王一博不要说婚姻，连恋爱对象都没有，年轻帅气，没有任何奇怪的癖好，是完美的金主了。

王一博在国内的那一周，整个人都处于失联的状态，两个人没有发过一次微信，肖战觉得既然对方不主动发，自己也没有必要去骚扰，悠然自得的过了一周。  
这个人回来的航班，肖战并不知道，等他收到微信时，还和同事在银座的多幸屋吃东西，王一博微信就来了，很简单两个字：过来。  
肖战不好意思地和朋友道了歉，提前走了，打了车就往安曼酒店去，一周没有见到王一博，心情上并没有什么思念不思念的，但是他的身体却先起了反应，在车上时，他想到在去见王一博的路上，居然已经微微勃起了。

打开门，看到王一博，头发剪短了一些，人变得更加精神了，穿着一件卫衣，好像刚刚下飞机，看到肖战之后，笑了一下，一把扯过去，身上还带着一股飞机上特有的味道。  
“怎么浑身烟味？”王一博贴着肖战，来回蹭着他，问道。  
“那你不一样浑身飞机味。”谁知道他会突然回来啊，肖战心想。  
“我等不及洗澡了怎么办？”手被王一博拉过去，盖到了他的裤裆上，下面硬得肿大的阴茎一跳一跳的，肖战吓了一跳。

人被按在门上猛烈地亲着，衣服一件件被脱掉，丢在了地毯上，满室狼狈。肖战踩到了裤子，不小心被绊倒，王一博也跟着倒了下来，两个人扭动在地毯上，滚在那一堆不知道是谁的衣服上，亲得忘我。

王一博拼命舔着肖战的喉结和锁骨，还时不时轻咬着，手按着肖战的手，摸他的粗大阴茎，身体不停地往肖战身上挤，喘着粗气。  
“你是不是给我下蛊了？嗯？”王一博用力分开肖战的腿，手指用力揉捏着他的臀部，说是揉，不如说是在掐，掐出了一道道红印子，掐得肖战轻声喊痛。  
“唔……”  
“做梦都想操你。”王一博恶狠狠地说道，看着肖战像春水一样荡漾在自己身下，明显这个人也动情难耐了，抱着自己一直用屁股蹭他的阴茎，那张好看的脸上流露出一股欲求不满的轻佻，还有抬起眼睛，闪着委屈劲的模样。

王一博低吼一声，直接插了进去，插得肖战发出了激烈满足的浪叫，叫声之大，连捂住嘴巴都没有用，他满意地看着肖战被自己操得失态的样子，下身更加用力了，似乎怎么顶都觉得还不够深，想要进到更里面，被包得更紧，插得更用力。  
“戴套，戴套！”肖战突然像想起来什么，惊声叫了起来，推着王一博，却又没力气。  
“戴屁，又不是没有不戴套被我操过。”王一博骂了一声脏话，把肖战的脸掰过来，把肖战接下来要说的那些灭嗨的话，全数吞进了肚子里。肖战被操得也逐渐失去了理智，除了第一次之外，他与王一博后来每一次都会戴套，可隔着一层东西，不管多薄，总归是没有肉贴肉的快感来的超凡。  
拗不过王一博，肖战只得死死抱住身上的人，感受着这算不上久违的至极性快感。

这一场性爱并没有很久，因为太激动，王一博很快就射了，射的时候他倒是还有一丝理智，抽出来射在了肖战的脸上，斑白的精液在肖战那张绝美的，带着高潮未退情欲的脸上，格外的诱人，射在他嘴边的精液被肖战被舌头舔进了嘴里，目光失神地看着王一博，喘着气。  
王一博低下身子，亲了一下肖战，就去洗澡了，过了一会儿，拍了拍还在地上喘气的肖战，要他也去冲一下，说他可以泡个澡。

肖战还真的就泡澡了，泡完出来的时候，浑身都很舒服，暖呼呼软趴趴的，他昏昏欲睡，想着要不要回家，却看到王一博站在床边接电话，眉头紧皱，衣服还没穿，肖战有些头昏，趴到了床上，玩着手机。  
“出事了。”王一博挂上电话后，眉头紧皱。  
“怎么？”肖战侧过头看着王一博。  
“我妹妹找不到了，靠。”  
“啊？”肖战惊讶地看着王一博，明显这个人急了，他虽然没有问过，但是可以看出王一博和亲妹妹关系很好，他很疼这个小妹妹。  
“我得出去找找，我爸妈还不知道，不能让他们知道。”王一博拉起地上皱巴巴的衣服，看了一眼，丢开，从还没来得及整理的箱子里掏出一件T恤一件卫衣，直接套好就要出去。  
看着王一博有些慌张的样子，肖战咬了咬嘴唇，也跟着站起来穿衣服：“我和你一起吧，东京你不熟悉。”  
王一博看了他一眼，没多说什么，嗯了一声，把钱包和手机往口袋里一塞，就出去了，肖战也没来得及拿自己的包，只带了个手机，赶紧跟了出去。

两个人打了个车，王一博说先去找她在东京认识的一个小姐妹，是这个女孩子说联系不上她妹妹的，原本约好两个人一起吃火锅看电影，可等到了晚上9点，也没有见人，电话微信都没有石沉大海。  
肖战明显感觉王一博和平时不一样，在车上一直看手机打她妹妹的电话，打了十来个，他出于善意，想安抚一下，却又觉得说什么都没有太多用，王一博不是那种需要安抚的人。  
两个人赶到那个女孩子家里时，肖战没有上去，王一博让他在车上等，等了一会儿，就看到王一博跑下来，直接给了肖战一个手写的地址，要他和司机说去这个地方。  
是一家六本木的夜店，很出名。

晚上十一点，正是夜店开始热闹的时候，入口处挤满了人，两个人好不容易进去了，里面人山人海，灯光闪得刺眼，音乐声也震耳欲聋，肖战跟着王一博，生怕两个人走散，他觉得现在王一博这个状态，别人撞他一下，都会打得对方进医院。  
在一楼找了一圈，并没有收获，靠近舞池的时候，一群小年轻端着酒蹦蹦跳跳的冲过来，把肖战一下子冲到距离王一博好几米的地方，肖战想喊他，发出的声音却被音乐声盖得像静音，他推开人群，想跟上一直往前冲的王一博，可人挤人的舞池，他根本绕不过去。  
一晃眼，王一博就不见了，肖战只得自己一个人在舞池里找寻着王一博妹妹的身影，这里几十个女孩子，都是差不多的发型，穿得也差不多，灯光还一闪一闪的，他根本看不清，刚刚被王一博操过还带着一些晕眩，肖战觉得自己有些站不稳了。  
忽然，肩膀被人掰过去，肖战看到王一博带着怒气的脸出现在自己身后，这股怒气也不知道是冲着什么，肖战有些害怕，手被一把牵住，王一博渗着汗的大掌牢牢地把肖战握在了手里，捏得紧紧的，把他往人潮汹涌，全是疯子的舞池外面拉。

夜店的音乐的重低音砰砰作响，肖战就这样被王一博牵着，在夜店的人龙里穿梭，他看着前面这个人的后脑勺，心想还好被拉住，不然刚刚倒下去，就被踩死了，还没人知道。除了庆幸自己没被踩死，肖战还有一股奇妙的感觉，他和王一博虽然做了那么多次的爱，但是这样在公开场合手牵手，是从没有过的，他们只在晚上见面，也只在仅有两个人的时候才会亲近对方。  
夜店就像一个别有洞天的异世界，男男女女们恕不相识也依旧可以贴身热舞，每个人被酒精和音乐刺激后，都开心得好像捡了钱，有陌生的人看到肖战，凑过来想要搭话，还没开口，就被王一博一瞪，吓得赶紧走开。  
现在的王一博，惹不得，妹妹失踪的焦急让他的怒气阈值变得很低，肖战只得乖乖地也反手用手指勾住王一博，跟着他往外面去。

好不容易挤出夜店，王一博就开始打电话，一只手还牵着肖战忘记松开，一只手拿着电话，眉头皱得紧紧的，额头上全是汗，牵着肖战的手凉凉的，不像往常。  
旁边有喝醉酒的人经过，看着他们牵在一起的手，对着两个人轻佻地吹口哨，肖战生怕王一博听到了发火，赶紧拉着他的手，往旁边走，两个人就这样手牵手，走在六本木还吹着寒风的夜色里。

过了好一会儿，王一博总算打通了电话，那边的声音很大，似乎是一个女孩子在哭哭啼啼，说话断断续续的，王一博低声听着，然后嗯了一下，说了句那她今晚睡你那里，明天我要司机去接他。爸妈还不知道，谢谢你了。  
说完，挂上电话，王一博像松了一口气似的，这才意识过来自己牵着肖战，走了很大一段路，早已经不知道在哪里，旁边的店铺关得黑漆漆的，附近就连一家亮着灯的便利店都没有。他松开了肖战，：“我妹妹找到了，说是一个人跑去日本网咖，睡着了。现在回到了她朋友家里。”  
“那就好，那就好。没事就好。”肖战听闻，也跟着松了一口气。  
“这小丫头，太欠收拾了，明天我要好好教训她。”虽然说着狠话，但明显找到妹妹让王一博安心了下来，整个人也开始没有那么暴躁不安。他看了一眼因为穿的少，在旁边冻得吸鼻子的肖战，说了句：“饿了，我们去吃点东西吧。”  
“这么晚可没有米其林。”  
“什么都行，你平时吃什么？”王一博没有计较肖战的毒舌，把自己围巾取了下来，递过去，“戴着吧，你也穿太少了，怎么不套个外套。”  
你刚刚急得要死，哪里有时间给我套外套？  
肖战心里愤愤地想，但没说出口，他接过王一博那条质地极好的围巾裹上，上面还有王一博的气味，绕进他鼻子里。

吃夜宵的地方，距离六本木倒是不远，走着的十五分钟就能到，是肖战平时常去的一家拉面店，营业到晚上2点。两个人走在路上时，没有说很多话，肖战看着穿得很休闲的王一博，想起第一次见到这个人的时候，也是穿成这样，这么看，是绝对看不出这个人在床上有那么凶狠的，一副人畜无害的少爷形象，还带着一些年轻人特有的质感。

这个时间点，拉面店没有什么人，肖战从贩卖机里买了两碗面，加了两个蛋，然后坐到了王一博旁边，日本的拉面店大多是吧台，两个人贴着坐在一起，吹着暖风，总算是能够情绪平缓下来。  
很快拉面就端上来了，煎得冒油的叉烧和翠绿的水菜堆得高高的，面碗腾腾冒着热气，扑在脸上有种满足感。王一博点了点头说看着真不错，拿着筷子就开始吃，肖战也饿得不行，不再说话，吃了起来。  
两个人就这样，沉默者埋头猛吃，很快就吃完了，拉面有点咸，肖战给王一博倒了一杯水，递过去。  
“还挺体贴。”王一博笑着接了过去，一饮而尽，看来是真的被咸到了。  
“职业素养。”肖战双手举着杯子喝水，侧过头对王一博故意嫣然一笑。

两个人走出拉面店时，已经快十二点半了，肖战系着王一博的围巾，吃过拉面，总算没那么冷，两个人打了一辆车，准备回酒店，在车上，王一博把手放到肖战的手上，来回抚摸着。  
“谢谢你陪我找妹妹。”  
肖战一愣，有些不适，连忙说没事，我也没干嘛，就是翻译了一下地址。  
王一博不再说什么，只是细细抚摸着肖战的手，把头看向了车窗外。

晚上的东京非常畅通，没多久就回到了酒店，原本想着坐这辆车直接回家，肖战却突然意识到自己的包还在楼上，跟着下了车。  
两个人一前一后走进房间里，酒店地上凌乱不堪，都是刚刚两个人丢满地的衣物，肖战小心翼翼地跨过王一博那些高级货，找到自己的包，把钱包放进去，就准备走，刚转身，却撞到了站在自己身上的王一博身上，撞得他一退。  
“干嘛？”肖战不解地看着王一博。  
“今晚别回去了吧。”

手里的包被人丢到地上，那条高级围巾也被取下来，肖战看着眼前慢慢凑近的脸，闭上了眼睛，抬起双手，回应了拥抱。  
那天晚上，肖战并没有睡好，王一博把他抱在怀里，让他很难入眠，他不适应这种感觉，有些难言的亲昵，比激烈的性爱更可怕。可王一博睡得很香，呼吸声有节奏的打在他耳边，像安魂曲一样。

有人说过，夜晚容易让人失去理智，看来是对的。  
肖战睁着眼睛，被熟睡的王一博抱着，心里居然在想，如果真的对这个人有了感情要怎么办？世界上那么多情妇爱上金主的故事，或许并不是为了吸引读者的空穴来风。  
可故事总归是故事，肖战是一个现实的人，他的生活一如平静的湖水，按部就班，从小到大就连一场大病都没有生过，任何意料之外的事，他都不会去想，也不希望发生。

肖战想着，要不就打战吧，或者再来一场大地震，在人类无法控制的天灾面前，豁出去才变得渺小不堪。  
乱世下才会有突如其来的爱情，安稳的现世，只有他明天要早起上班的闹钟和金主的信用卡。

微微动了动身子，翻了过去，肖战浑浑噩噩总算把自己绕出了困意，在陷入睡眠前一刻，他想着：自己别是被操疯了吧。

TBC


	4. 04

过完日本新年，同事感叹客人们都进入了消费缓冲期，门店明显闲了下来，但银座毕竟是银座，不缺有钱人，更不缺游客。  
肖战彬彬有礼地站在柜台前面，把摆出来的四个包一一展示，对面的这个女客人眼睛没有怎么仔细看包，倒是一直盯着肖战看，眼神里全是毫不掩饰的喜欢。肖战了然于心，拿起其中一个新款包，绕过柜台，走到这个女客人面前，看到她脚上穿得是当季新款的JIMMY CHOO鞋子，手上还带着卡地亚的手环，被店内的灯光反射得闪闪发亮。  
“这个包，除了可以这样背，还可以把袋子放长一些，这样，嗯。”肖战把包拿着，高高举过女客人的头顶，然后帮她挂到了肩膀上，站在她身后，肖战看到对方耳根子一路红到了脸颊。  
“真好看呀，那我就要这三个包，还有那条围巾，给我结账吧。”  
“好呀，谢谢您哦，您经常来东京玩吗？”肖战笑眯眯地，又把包帮她取下来，然后帮她检查。  
“对呀，我大概两三个月就来玩一次，在这边有生意。”  
“那我给您一张我的名片，后面写一下我的微信号，您下次来，还可以找我买东西，这样您也不需要翻译，能比较畅快。”说着，他抽出一张名片，然后在背后刷刷写下了自己的微信号，毕恭毕敬地递了过去  
“好啊好啊，一定每次来都找你买东西。”女客人脸上是溢于言表地开心。

王一博曾经吐槽过肖战，说他就是那种典型的奢侈品店员，客人一进门就从头到脚先打量一番，以貌取人，当时肖战坐在桌边吃王一博要司机买过来的麦当劳，懒得理他，顺着他的话用力点头。  
“对对对，你说的都对。”  
”你说，你加的那些富婆啊千金小姐啊，知道她们花痴的人喜欢男人，会怎么想？”王一博凑到在吃薯条的肖战面前，眯着眼睛，带着笑问他。  
“干嘛？我又没有故意撩她们，只是为了生活好吗，大少爷。”肖战白了他一眼，继续吃自己的薯条，看着电视里的综艺。  
“也是，长成你这样，不怪你，怪别人。”王一博站到肖战的椅子后面，手慢慢圈住了他的脖子，肖战差点被嘴里的薯条噎住。  
“您也是，长成您这样，男的女的，包括马，都会爱上您。”肖战扭了扭，他下了班就被王一博接走，晚饭都没有吃，进门就被按着操了一顿，实在有点饿得快虚脱了。  
“我不要操马，感觉操起来，姿势比较单调。”王一博圈着肖战，把头埋到他耳侧，用嘴唇厮磨着，非常认真地说道，“没有操你爽。”  
肖战被蹭得一个机灵，放下了手里吃了一半的薯条，擦了擦手，轻轻叹了一口气。  
“你听不懂吐槽？”  
“你听不懂我逗你？”  
再往下就没有人说话了，肖战坐着的椅子被王一博转了过去，下巴被手指抬起来，亲得他头发晕，桌上的麦当劳，等肖战再有时间，也自然是凉得根本吃不了了。

晚上下班的时候，肖战看到微信有好条未读，打开居然是王一博。  
-店里有没有不那么素的领带？你选三条给我，明天你上班的时候我要司机去买。  
-我选一下，是参加活动吗？颜色有要求吗？你搭配什么衣服？  
王一博过了一会儿才回话，很简单的四个字：相亲，西装。  
\- 我知道了。

肖战放下手机，转过身，没有急着走，直接跑去二楼把展示抽屉里颜色最骚的几条领带都拿了出来，然后留了一个便条给早班的同事，说是客人预定的，今天来买。  
心满意足的看着那几条颜色极其难消化，说不清是娘炮还是时尚的领带，肖战觉得有些快意。

第二天，果然司机如约而至，来买走了那几条领带，这位年纪不小的日本人司机，会说中文，在中国呆过十二年，他看到这几条领带的那一刻，明显有些嘴角抽搐，大概是无法想象他的老板带这种领带走在外面。  
走之前，司机还递给了肖战一个小袋子，说是王一博给他的，具体是什么他也不知道，肖战倒了谢，把他送出了门。  
休息的时候，他打开了那个袋子，里面居然是包着一张新的信用卡，依旧是那家银行，也依旧是YIBO WANG，肖战拿出手机，翻到了王一博的微信。  
-为什么给我一张新卡？  
-拿着用啊。  
很快王一博就回复了。  
\- 之前那张不可以用了吗？怎么，刷爆了还不上，就办新卡？  
-傻子，之前那张下个月到期好不好，我在吃饭，晚上再说。  
肖战识趣地没有再回复，倒是盯着那个‘傻子’看了好一会儿，他想象不出王一博在打这两个字时，是皱着眉头觉得他真的傻，还是会像他们在做爱时喊他狐狸精那样，带着一些宠溺的语气。

坐在休息室里，肖战在想这两个半月发现的种种，在一个最普通不过的日子里，他遇到了王一博，然后开始过起了不那么普通的情妇生活，说是情妇，可王一博并没有像那些都市传说一般的金主那样，强迫过肖战做过任何事。说不是情妇，肖战刷他的卡时，是决不手软的，这一点王一博也很赞同，每次都会和他说，多刷点，多买点。  
心里对王一博的态度，是肯定有变化的，但说不上是喜欢，只是这个人挑不出任何毛病，就连性这种已经被安排好的，无法改变的设定，他们俩都契合得一塌糊涂，或许是因为每天下了班，不再是一个人回到空荡荡的家里，吃便利店便当看电视，而是有了一种其他的期待，有个人会和自己说话，说一些奇思妙想，即便这些话无关痛痒，但是可以打破一些寂寞的。

每每肖战觉得自己有一些不该有的念头时，他就会把王一博的信用卡拿出来看，提醒自己，这段关系是有额度的，上限30万人民币，休想刷爆。

晚上下班时，肖战特地跑去买了份麦当劳，然后准备拿回家吃，虽然才八点，但是外面街上人已经不多了。走在路上，他手机震动了起来。  
-在干嘛。  
是王一博，这个点他应该在相亲，为什么会和自己发微信。  
-吃饭了没？  
又来了一条，肖战看着手机，没有回复。  
-我在日本桥这边，是不是离银座挺近？  
-相亲的饭这么难吃？一直给我发微信。  
肖战忍无可忍，终于回了一句。  
-想干你了。  
手机差点没拿稳掉到地上，肖战突然有点可怜和王一博相亲的女孩子了，像能够和王一博单独约会的女生，那必定是背景出身极好的，打扮得漂漂亮亮，去日本桥吃饭，可能还不畏寒风穿了裙子，结果自己的相亲对方，在桌子下发微信给另一个男人，说想上他。  
这于情于理，都有点残忍。  
-那你现在就来银座找我啊。  
肖战知道，王一博这个人私下恶劣归恶劣，但是还是非常有教养的，吃饭到一半，把女伴丢下的事，他肯定做不出来，但是肖战发完这句就有些后悔了，这句话怎么看怎么像是在埋怨。  
王一博又没有回复了，肖战继续往地铁站走，寒风迎面吹来，他把脸埋在围巾里，满脑子想的都是，怎么把刚刚那句话圆一下，才显得自己不这么阴阳怪气。  
好不容易进了地铁站，正要刷卡，手机突然又震动起来，这一次是王一博打过来的微信电话。  
“喂？”  
“来你们店后面这个7-11门口，我靠真冷，我进去等你。”

肖战惊了一下，转过身小跑了起来，一边跑一边想，跑什么跑，急什么急，快要走到那家7-11时，他停下了脚步，慢慢地朝店门口走过去。进店那一刻，暖气吹过来，吹得肖战头晕眼花的，他找了一圈，在杂志那边找到了王一博，穿着一套西装，双腿修长，站得很闲散。  
肖战走到王一博身边，没有说话，旁边的人倒是很快就发现了他，手里还拿着翻开的杂志，侧过了身子。  
“笑什么笑？”王一博瞪了肖战一眼，把杂志放了回去。  
“你系这条领带也太好笑了，好娘。”肖战看到王一博系着自己选的那条领带，笑得停不住。  
亮粉色的领带很惹眼，和这个人的气质极其违和，想着他居然这样去和女孩子相亲，感觉很惊悚。  
王一博转过身子定定地看了一会儿肖战，没有说什么，肖战好不容易止住了笑容，也看着王一博。  
“肖战你没有心啊，你给我选的领带，喊我来银座找你，我丢下那么漂亮的相亲对象，撒了一个是个人的都看得出来的谎，你还笑我？”  
“那你可以回去。”肖战掐了掐自己，努力憋住笑，回应道。  
王一博往外面走去，走到门口时，进来的客人明显也被王一博的造型吓了一跳，侧目看了好几眼，跟在他后面的肖战又想笑，却被突然转过身的王一博吓得收了回去。  
只见王一博一边松领带，一边看着肖战，语气压低了一些，“没你好看。”  
说完，王一博把那根领带扯了下来，丢到肖战身上，让他收好。

恶作剧这件事，真的是应该要看对象行事。  
被王一博用那根亮粉色的领带绑住双手，压在床上的时候，肖战心里悔得不行，这个人从回到酒店，就像报复一样的压着自己做爱，把他身上咬得红一块紫一块，任由肖战怎么叫着求饶，都完全不减少半分力气的用力操他。  
“为什么给我选这么不协调的领带？”王一博掐着肖战的下巴，一边顶弄一边喘着粗气。  
“因为贵。”被王一博粗大的肉棒干得前后摇晃，听到问话，他顿了一下，娇喘着回了话。

手突然一松，领带被解开来，肖战还没来得及缓冲一下，就感觉眼前一黑，刚刚那条领带直接蒙到了自己的眼睛上，一下子，他什么也看不见了。  
王一博的肉棒啪的从他的后穴拔出来，刮过肖战的内壁，刺激得他一叫，可着叫声都没有来得及维持半秒，肖战就感觉到嘴唇上被一个硬物抵住，慢慢地，在自己的嘴上戳弄着。  
“这是惩罚。”王一博把自己的肉棒放在肖战红润的嘴唇上，自己身上最淫秽的地方，在这个人的唇齿间来回摩擦，因为被蒙住眼睛，肖战只剩下微张的嘴唇格外显眼，被王一博一下下戳弄得红艳艳的。  
肖战没有反抗，他听话地张开了嘴，把王一博的龟头一点点含进了嘴里，因为这个东西尺寸实在有些惊人，含到一半，肖战觉得吃不下去了，只能讨好地用舌头疯狂地舔弄王一博的阴茎，像吃冰激凌那样。  
“真乖，再含多一点。”王一博轻轻地拍了拍肖战的脸，看着他努力张开嘴，想要把自己全数吃进嘴里的样子，阴茎胀得简直发疼，露在外面的那一半，都在叫嚣着不满，腰动了动，他把肉棒往肖战嘴里捅了一下，满意地听着肖战啪嗒啪嗒舔着自己肉棒的声音，和从他嘴里时不时溢出来的呻吟。

王一博是一个在性方面需求比较强的人，这并没有任何的羞耻，他反而觉得是一种天赋。从前不管男的女的，不是没有过那种操起来很配合的尤物，叫床的声音甚至比肖战还淫荡，骑在他身上扭得就像个妓女，几乎用尽一切取悦王一博，像假高潮这种拙劣手法，举不胜数。  
在他的性伴侣里，肖战各方面算不上最配合的。

但和肖战做爱，王一博会有一种很奇妙的满足感，肖战虽然嘴上会迎合他，也会随他要求一些奇怪的姿势，但是他展示的所有性反应，非常真实，侧着没那么容易高潮和戳不到他的敏感点，他不会假装说好，喜欢王一博给他舔后穴，他也会大大方方的告诉王一博，不会像其他人那样，觉得金主给自己口交是一件会惹怒对方的事。  
王一博还尤其喜欢肖战在性事里，时常露出的委屈神情，骑在他身上，扭动着身体，眉头皱成一团，说不上是痛还是舒服，眼睛因为灯光的折射，像闪着泪光一样，看着王一博，嘴巴也会因为被顶得很舒服，抿成一条线。

肖战是一个很好的情妇，至少王一博是这么觉得。  
两个人在除了做爱之外，极少的相处时间里，都是令王一博很舒服的，这样的舒服很难得，他可以放松下来，肖战和他没有固定关系，他不需要照顾他的情绪，说什么对方也就笑笑，两个人彼此的关心，也点到即止。  
对，王一博终于想到这段关系里，是什么令他有点不舍，是肖战和他都点到即止。

扯开肖战眼睛上的领带，愤愤地丢到地上，王一博看到肖战慢慢张开眼，因为被蒙了一会儿，眼神还带着一些失焦的迷茫，就这样抬着眼睛看王一博，嘴里还半含着他的肉棒。  
王一博从肖战嘴里抽了出来，重新抬起他的腿，插进了他的身体，插得肖战一颤，抱住了他，王一博也紧紧搂住了肖战，发着狠的动了起来。  
“还是你这张嘴操起来爽，还会发骚夹我。”

两个人做完爱之后，肖战突然想起什么，抖着腿爬起来，从自己钱包里拿出王一博司机给他的那张卡，递到了半靠在床上的王一博面前。  
“旧卡你就直接剪掉，不用给我了。”王一博瞟了一眼，又把视线放回了电视里。他明明看不懂，但是就是很喜欢开着电视。  
“这是新的那张。”肖战保持着动作，开口道。王一博从电视上把目光收回来，看向了肖战，眼神里带着一些疑惑，别是要来搞什么，我爱上你了所以我不要这样继续的戏码吧。  
但不知道为什么，王一博又有点期待，期待肖战嘴里说出这种玛丽苏的话，想看看他说这种话时，是不是也是一副委屈巴巴又满不在乎的表情。  
“旧的那张刚好期限到下个月，你不是下个月就走了，不用给我新的了。”

似乎是没有想到肖战会说这个，王一博愣住了，他看着肖战手里的那张卡，看了一会儿，伸出手接了过来，随手丢到了床头柜上，把视线放回到了电视机上，沉声说了句，：“嗯，也对。”  
刚刚还水乳交融的两个人之间，变得有些尴尬了，如果是往常，王一博一定会把肖战拉回床上，抱着他亲一会儿，然后要么就是睡着，要么就是拉着再来一次。  
可是现在，肖战站在床边，全身赤裸，小腹上还有王一博射出来干掉的精液，他看着王一博面无表情，盯着电视机，并没有想要和他多说一句话。  
肖战发了一会儿呆，觉得自己蠢透了，这两个多月来蒙着一层纱的美好，被自己伸手撕开，两个人都不好过。他转过身，拿起沙发上的衣服，就往身上套，想着自己要赶紧离开，走得越快越好，实在是太尴尬太难看了。

那天晚上，肖战回到家比往常早很多，他躺在床上，翻来覆去一直睡不着，后来硬是喝了两罐啤酒，才总算有了睡意。  
平时做了什么梦，肖战是醒来就忘掉的，但那天的梦，肖战记得很清楚，他梦到真的打战了，王一博一下子就什么都没有了，没有亿万家产，没有了那些权势背景，变得和自己一样，需要每天好好工作才能养活自己，在梦里，王一博垂头丧气，站在肖战家门口，说他什么都没有，只有肖战了。

这个梦说不好是春梦还是噩梦，肖战觉得梦的投射是一件非常可怕的事。  
白天的时候，他是决不会想这些，可晚上却总是能梦到，因为各种各样的原因，王一博不再高高在上，不再和自己隔着显而易见的阶级，变得和自己一样。

可梦终究是梦，现实就是，他此刻站在店里，看着王一博小妹妹带来一群姐妹，几个年纪不超过20岁的小姑娘，全身名牌，就连手机壳都是奢侈品出的，买8双5000人民币的鞋，就像买优衣库。  
自从上次之后，肖战好一阵子没看到王一博的妹妹，据说是被王一博送回国了一段时间，然后又来了，这一次还呼朋唤友地来找肖战买东西。  
肖战拿着她们要试穿的衣服，站在旁边，和和气气地看着王一博的妹妹。  
“诶，听说你哥哥和那个Kelly姐相亲了啊，怎么样啊？”一个短发女孩子突然开口，用胳膊碰了碰在旁边看包的王家小妹。  
“哦，你说那个女的啊，还能怎么样啊，我哥怎么可能看上她。”王一博妹妹翻了一个白眼，指了指一个卡包，要肖战拿给她看。  
“不是挺有钱的吗，据说你爸妈也很喜欢她。”肖战打开抽屉，站在她们两个对面，听着她们八卦王一博，把卡包拿了出来。  
“你觉得我哥会听我爸妈的？别说拒绝一个女的。”王一博妹妹对肖战笑着点了下头，拿起卡包，“就算喜欢男的，我们家也管不了，我哥早就不靠家里了。”  
“哇靠，你哥不会真的喜欢男的吧。”旁边的女孩子瞪大了眼睛，声音拔高了几度。  
“你又不是没见过我哥之前的女朋友，就你说苹果肌玻尿酸打多了的那个姐啊。”王一博妹妹点了点绿色的卡包，意思就是要了。

“哦那个网红脸，那的确是有点打多了好吧，诶，你哥要是喜欢男的怎么办啊”短发小姑娘还依不饶地八卦着。  
“你什么语气，都什么年代了，喜欢男的又怎么样，我哥就算喜欢一匹马，我都支持。”

站在柜台内侧的肖战，赶紧拿着她定的东西，往收银台走去，走的路上把头低得很低，嘴角不住的抽动着，他很怕自己稍微扬起头，就会忍不住笑出声来。

自从上次还信用卡事件后，肖战和王一博快两周没有见面，两个人并不联系，除了那张信用卡，肖战觉得自己的生活又回到了和以前没两样，为了提醒一下自己还是个情妇，肖战一口气跑到银座三越，直接刷爆了王一博那张卡。  
晚上的时候，他一个人去吃了鳗鱼饭，刚刚吃完，就收到王一博的微信。  
-我今天被你吵死了。  
-什么？  
-银行的短信跳个没完，你就不能一次性买一单，一单凑够。  
-是谁说没有美国时间看短信的？  
-是真的忙炸了，好不容易弄完，你在哪？

随叫随到，日程上绝对配合，是一个情妇该有的良好素质，这一点肖战很懂，他提着王一博要求他打包的鳗鱼饭，出现在了安曼酒店，王一博给他开了门，没有多停留一下，就赶紧回到了桌子前，噼里啪啦开始敲笔记本。  
肖战没打扰他，把鳗鱼饭放到了桌边，自己脱掉外套，坐到了旁边的沙发上，没一会儿，他感觉被人盯着，抬起头，看到王一博目不斜视盯着他。  
“看我干嘛？”肖战拿着手机，不解地问。  
王一博对着鳗鱼饭扬了扬眉头，然后一边敲着键盘，一边说：“饿死我了，把饭弄好给我吃。”说完，头就又转回了电脑屏幕上。  
肖战站起来，把鳗鱼饭打开，还冒着热气，揭开盖子，把配料一点点放进去，然后给王一博拌好，推到了他面前，没想到王一博眼睛都没看过来，直接说：“喂我。”  
人在江湖，身不由己，肖战不可奈何地拿着勺子，舀了一勺饭，伸到了王一博嘴边，王一博一口就吃了下去，嘴里含着饭，说了句好吃，再喂大一口。  
两个人就这样，一个人坐在电脑前，一个人坐在旁边，你一下，我一口，把那碗鳗鱼饭直接喂完了，房间里安静得只有王一博敲电脑的声音和他吞咽的声音。  
吃完之后，肖战想了想，站起来去倒了一杯水，放到了王一博旁边，说了句：“吃完了喝口水吧。”

王一博把头扭过来，看着站在自己旁边肖战，看了好一会儿，突然伸出手，一把搂过肖战的腰，直接把他抱到了自己腿上，侧坐着，另一只手环过他的腰侧，重新回到了键盘上。  
肖战被吓得不轻，生怕一个重心不稳两个人都往后栽，他扶住椅子的扶手，才让自己坐稳，王一博电脑上的东西，他是一个都不懂，只得拿起手机，重新看起公司的邮件。  
就这样两个人沉默着坐了一会儿，他感觉王一博的头贴到了自己的胸前，关掉了桌面，闷闷地叹了一口气：“有钱人不好当啊。”  
肖战放下手机，看着自己胸口的王一博，这个角度只能看到他的头顶，蓬松的黑发，刚刚洗过还带着一些湿气，看来是没来得及吹干，情不自禁的抬起一只手，抱住了王一博，两个人贴得紧紧的。  
没一会儿，肖战感觉王一博贴着自己的下体，一点点变大，顶在自己的臀部，这种熟悉的感觉一下子就燃了起来，肖战面红耳赤，感觉王一博搂着自己的手更紧了，他低下头，等着王一博的会迎上来的亲吻，和接下来理所当然会发生的事。

突然，肖战感觉椅子在晃动，他捏了一把王一博，说不要闹，却没想到对方说，你不要扭得这么凶。两个人同时一愣，感觉到椅子晃得更加厉害了，桌子上的水杯被震得嗡嗡作响，他们坐在同一张椅上，直接被摇得往后翻，肖战重重的地跌到了地上，还好有王一博抱着，没有砸到头。  
同时掉到地上的手机开始发出刺耳的地震警报，36楼的房间摇摇欲坠一般的震动着，所有桌上的东西都纷纷往下掉，王一博那台电脑还没来得及去接，就砸到了地上。

东京经常地震，可这么大的却很少，肖战有经验，反应过来之后，立刻扯着王一博躲到了那张书桌下面，两个人挤成一团，王一博的手还紧紧地拉着自己，拉得死死的。  
这么高的楼层，电梯直接停掉了，走楼梯下去估计也很危险，不知道这场地震是什么来头，但目前来说，躲在桌子底下，等待它过去，看来是最佳选择。  
天灾面前，人真的一下子变得渺小起来，肖战看着王一博，这个已经快半个月没见的人，和昨天刚刚见过一样熟悉，身上的气味让肖战忍不住想凑得更近，胆子一下就变大，肖战甩开了王一博的手，紧紧地凑到了他的怀里，把自己的身体超这个人贴得更近。  
即便他们俩已经有快三个月的肉体关系，但是这样的动作，并算不上高频，性爱之外的拥抱， 如果不算上王一博睡着的时候，几乎屈指可数。  
看着主动抱住自己的人，王一博心里一动，说实话，他此刻是有些害怕的，毕竟这种大场面的地震，他从未经历过，在这件所有的东西都被震得往地上砰砰直倒的酒店房间里，在这个不堪的角落，书桌下面狭小的空间，他和肖战抱在一起，一瞬间让王一博有种生死相依的错觉。

“如果这场地震比关东大地震还大……”王一博先开了口，说完肖战更加用力抱住了他，勒得王一博有些痛，经历过关东大地震的肖战可能是想起了什么可怕的事，王一博在有限的空间里，摸了摸肖战的后背。“反正都这样了，我就是打个比喻。”  
“嗯？”终于，肖战在他怀里发出了声音。  
“如果真的等下就死了，你现在想干嘛？”

肖战其实有一瞬间在自我怀疑，这倒是梦还是现实，因为他的梦境里似乎也有过这类似的场景。被王一博的提问问住，他想了很多，他想回国陪父母一个月，哪里也不去，想去法国，还想去筑地市场吃寿司，因为起不来他从没去过。可现在，这些都不现实，在这里，在此刻，只有一个在他心里曾经冒头过的想法，反而是最现实的。  
肖战张了张嘴，很低的开了口，他话都没说清，门外就传来砰砰地剧烈的敲门声，是酒店的人跑来找他们了。  
“你说什么？”王一博没听清，把头埋下去，想要肖战重新说一次，肖战被敲门声惊醒了一样，赶紧拉着王一博就往桌子外面挪，一点点绕过那些往下砸的东西，挪到门口。

门打开，外面站着是酒店的员工，一直鞠躬道歉，然后说地震小了一点，带他们去专门的避难处，什么都来不及拿，王一博和肖战就直接跟着人往外走，一路上酒店走廊还站着其他客人，大家都一副心神不宁，充满恐惧的神色。  
王一博牵着肖战，并不在乎偶尔投射过来的目光，在这场突发的地震下，别说牵着肖战，哪怕是他把他推到墙壁上亲，在生死面前，也不足为奇。  
想到这里，王一博牵着肖战的手，更紧了。

这场地震震级很高，震源地离东京不远，就在千叶，但好在并没有引起海啸，王一博和肖战都没有来得及走出酒店，地震就停了。  
爬楼梯是件累人的事，两个人走得气喘吁吁，站在大堂，工作人员等了一会儿，确定地震停了之后，跑过来用日语夹杂英语和王一博肖战道歉，王一博靠在墙壁上，看着肖战和对方一直鞠躬，觉得场面甚是搞笑。  
等工作人员确定他们不需要帮助后，就离开了，王一博和肖战站在楼梯间，看着对方，同时笑出了声。  
“电梯还没恢复，走上去？”肖战抬眼指了指还黑着的电梯，问王一博。  
“算了吧，出去吃点东西吧，走了三十几层，我又饿了。”王一博憋了一下嘴巴，他可不要再爬楼梯了。突然想到了什么，他停下脚步，转过身，看着肖战：“完了，我钱包在楼上。”  
肖战从口袋里摸了摸，摸出一个卡包，里面只有一张卡，他拿在手里轻轻扬了扬，：“我有一张你的信用卡，但是今天下午被我刷爆了。”

旁边来来去去都是酒店的住客和工作人员，整个安曼的大堂瞬间挤满了人，就像肖战每天会坐的早高峰地铁一样，金碧辉煌的酒店每一处都变得不那么高不可攀，慌慌张张的人不管是什么身份，多有钱，在这一刻，大家都只有一个想法：活着真好。  
肖战和王一博也不例外，他们就这样看着彼此，没有人开口说话，两个人都想不好现在到底应该要怎么办才最好，王一博走近了几步，站在肖战面前，拿过了他手里的卡包，拿出出房间瞬间丢进自己口袋的手机，按下了一个号码，接通之前，他看着肖战，说：“没办法，只能麻烦司机了。这张卡快到期了，我换张新的给你。”  
说完，就反手牵住了肖战，一边和司机不好意思地说着情况，问他能不能来接一下，一边往酒店外面走。

月色在天空中隐到云后面，地震之后的东京，平静得仿佛什么都没有发生，酒店前的路边走过几个还没回家的上班族，脸上都是麻木疲惫的神色，亮着光的便利店在拐角处，门一开一关，有人进出。  
肖战被王一博牵着，有一种劫后余生的感觉，他抬起头，看向天空，深深呼了一口气，然后再看向讲电话的人。现在两个人手牵着手，站在街头，就好像普通情侣一样，他想起自己在桌子下说的那句话，不知道是可惜还是庆幸，王一博没有听清。  
“司机说大概二十分钟左右到，我们就在这里等吧，你冷不冷，还是说进去？”王一博挂掉了电话，看向肖战。  
“不冷，就在这里吧。”  
“嗯。”

后来，他们俩要司机带着，跑去吃了六本木那家拉面店，吃的还是上次的口味，很咸，肖战给王一博倒了三杯水，他才总算好点，回酒店的车上，肖战觉得有些累，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
王一博看着睡着的肖战，伸出手，拨了拨他的刘海，轻声喊司机把空调开大了一些。

一切都没有改变，回到酒店，王一博按着肖战，把没有做完的那件事做完，这场性爱极其激烈，肖战觉得王一博像疯子一样，啃咬着自己，蛮横无理地用他那粗硬的阴茎疯狂地往里顶着，一边做爱一边说着往常那些粗鄙的话。  
“我听到了。”王一博把肖战的双腿放到自己的腰侧，扶着他的臀肉，把肉棒狠狠地往里撞去，撞得肖战发抖。  
“唔，什，什么？”肖战被操得失神，不知道王一博在说什么，一只手抱住他的脖子，浪叫着，声音都变调了。  
“小骚货。”王一博没有回答他，只是干得更凶了。肖战似乎清醒了一些，想到了什么，全身不受控制的一夹，这次轮到王一博发出了粗喘。  
心里还是觉得有点不甘心，肖战颤抖着开了口：“你刚刚说，要给我换一张新的卡。”  
“对啊。”  
“我要你那张黑卡的副卡。”肖战知道王一博平时经常用的一张卡，是一张没有额度，永远不会刷爆的黑卡。  
“好啊。”王一博想都没想，就答应了他，还低下头，在肖战止不住的浪叫里，补了一句话。“你……”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，再夹紧一点，荡妇。”王一博拍了一下他的屁股，一下子退到了最外面，再用全力干了进去。

刚刚还因为地震一塌糊涂的房间，东倒西歪的物件散落一地，王一博和肖战两个人翻滚在安曼的大床上，抵死一般的缠绵着，就连亲吻的力度，都与平时不再一样。  
肖战心里有一种随时要爆炸的感觉，那种感觉一路麻到他的指尖，他难受的紧搂着王一博，并不长的指甲掐进了王一博的后背，张着嘴，他想要王一博更用力一点，进得更深一些，狠狠地进到自己身体里。  
36楼的酒店房间，听不到任何的噪音，除了两个人交错的喘息声。

那两句谁都假装没有听清的话是什么？  
“如果我们今天就会死，那我们是不是可以在一起到死。”  
“好啊，你要星星我都摘给你。”

万千宇宙，所有人不过是爱神的玩物。

END


	5. 番外《财神与爱神》

肖战躺在床上，看着王一博在桌子边倒咖啡的背影，思索着刚刚他们的对话。

“这个世界上，有什么钱办不到的吗？”王一博问他。  
“有很多啊，钱没办法控制生死病老，也没有办法控制天灾人祸。”肖战很快就回答了他，暖暖的被子里，脚插进王一博的双腿间取暖，他动了动身子，觉得很舒服。  
“脚怎么这么冰？”王一博伸出手捏了捏肖战的脚踝，问到。  
“因为有人一定要掀开被子做爱，还不肯开空调。”肖战发出一声舒适的轻哼，语气说不好是抱怨还是撒娇。  
“你这里空调一开就像挖掘机一样响，太吵了，比你叫床声音都大。”王一博搂过肖战，亲了亲他，“你不是说房子两个月后到期，我给你重新租个好点的公寓吧？”  
“好啊。”肖战立刻应声，他巴不得。

和王一博这样已经一年多了，当时说好的三个月被丢到了脑后。  
王一博因为签证到期，回国了一个月，等投资签证下来，安曼的酒店退了房，退房那天晚上，王一博把他狠狠折磨了一顿，说：“下次来也不知道能不能住这间房，最后一晚，多留点回忆。”  
肖战被他干得呜呜直抖，一边享受高涨的情欲一边问他：“有没有必要这么有仪式感。”

尽管王一博并没有真的摘星星给肖战，但是他拿到了那张黑卡的副卡，肖战拿到手之后，好一顿刷，畅快淋漓，他与王一博之间，并没有人先说过要在一起这种话，但是两个人都很有默契的，保持着一对一的关系。  
除了王一博偶尔会需要相亲。

王一博倒好咖啡，冒着热气，咖啡香一下子就扩散到肖战这间不大的公寓房里，肖战费解地看着端着咖啡，坐到旁边沙发上的王一博，心想，这个人为什么要在晚上11点40，喝咖啡？  
“我等下要和同事开个电话会议，晚上1点的样子，你困了先睡。”王一博从包里拿出笔记本，放到桌沙发旁边，对肖战说。  
“这么晚开电话会？”肖战被咖啡香熏得有点犯困，从被子里伸出细瘦的胳膊，压在被子上，翻了一个身，对着旁边沙发上的王一博。  
“对啊，同事在美国出差，有时差。”王一博喝了一口咖啡，似乎被烫到，微微皱了一下眉头，又喝了一口，“我可能下周也要去美国一下。”  
“哦，那你可以看银行给你发的短信了。”肖战在被子里又滚了一下，挪动的瞬间，被子里面王一博的气味散了出来，还带着被窝独有的温度。  
“什么？”  
“有美国时间看我刷卡后，银行发来的短信了。”肖战闭上眼睛，侧了过去，他感觉光线变黑了一些，是王一博把床头的落地灯调暗了。  
“你最近的笑话，质量很低。”王一博伸过手摸了一下肖战的脸，掐了他一把，肖战困得不行，皱起鼻子表达不满，王一博轻声笑了笑，说：“睡吧。”

偏过头就睡着的肖战，又做梦了，他梦见带着王一博一起和家里人吃饭，他父母消化了很久才总算没有露出令人尴尬的神情，而王一博带上门的礼物，也的确贵重得过了头，很难不让人觉得肖战在外国到底是在做什么工作。  
在梦里，他带着王一博去了在重庆他以前读书时，常吃的小馆子，红油抄手辣得王一博眼泪鼻涕直流，还被因为没位置，直接啪地坐到王一博旁边的五大三粗的大汉吓了一跳。肖战的觉得很好笑，在云端的贵公子来凡间体验生活一样，遭受了不小的冲击。

迷迷糊糊感觉嘴上热热的，肖战还沉浸在梦里，他微微侧过头躲闪，却被人掰过去脸，嘴唇被含住，轻轻的吮吸着，这触感舒服极了，舒服得肖战朦胧中睁开了眼睛，就看到王一博的脸近在咫尺，坐在床边亲着自己。  
亲了好一会儿，王一博才松开肖战，拉开了一些两个人的距离：“在梦里捡钱了？笑成那样。”  
原来自己是真的笑出声了啊，肖战觉得有点不好意思，脑子里又闪过梦里面王一博那种惊悚的表情，他抬起手，勾住了王一博的脖子，把他往下拉，上半身隔着被子压到了自己的身上。  
“有了你，我还要捡钱？”掀开被子，伸出手抚摸着王一博只穿着一条内裤的裤裆，慢慢揉着那一大团还为苏醒的性器，感觉它在自己的手里一点点勃起，变得巨大粗硬。  
“又欠操了？”王一博哑着嗓子，被肖战挑逗得动情，他用手指勾着肖战的头发，在手里绕玩着。  
肖战挺了挺身子，让两个人上半身贴得更紧，手也从内裤里伸了进去，一把就握住了王一博的肉棒，听到了王一博压抑不住的喘息。  
“想要你。”他一只手勾着王一博的脖子，不让他离开，一只手突然加大了力度，狠狠揉了几下，整个人就忽地从被子里被人拉出来，压到了床上，肋骨被压住，肖战吃惊地喊了一声痛，尾音还在嘴里，王一博就咬住了他的嘴唇，剩下的就只有止不住的呻吟了。

看着因为自己要惹祸，被狠狠干了一顿又在那边喊腰痛的肖战，王一博觉得饶有趣味，安抚的揉着他的腰，听着肖战声音忽大忽小地说，自己再也不乱招惹他了。

其实王一博没有告诉肖战，他在床上撩人的技巧，的确不怎么样，对于一个性生活丰富的男人而言，就肖战那样不轻不重的揉两下，能勃起已经算是给面子了。  
他还想和他说，其实大可不必去学一些撩人的性技巧，光是看着肖战那张脸，听着他的声音，就已经足够让王一博的生殖器硬得发胀了。

可肖战似乎并不这么觉得，尽管和王一博谁都没有明说的在这样在一起，但这到底算是长包情妇，还是固定的情侣关系，他很难界定。  
在做爱的时候，肖战经常会情绪化的想到这些，然后发了疯一样的向王一博索要，不肯他的肉棒出去。如果说整个事情有什么重大的变化，那就是肖战意识到，自己喜欢王一博，喜欢他这个人，喜欢他的钱，喜欢他那么高高在上一个人却愿意哄着自己，从不黑脸。

他没有什么好给的，王一博每次都会说他长得好看，太招摇过市，但他很明白，外表这种东西，再美的人都无法永远留住，如果王一博看中的只是这一点，那自己的可替代性太强了。

”在想什么？”王一博把浑身无力的肖战抱到怀里，亲着他的眼睛。  
“在想，如果我真的要天上的星星，怎么办？”  
“摘给你啊。”王一博不假思索，直接回答，亲得肖战发晕。

就是因为知道克制的他并不会开口要，才会答应得这么快吧。  
肖战心里想。

王一博在美国出差的那一周，肖战意外的收到了王一博妹妹的邀约，说她跟着父母来东京旅游，顺便看哥哥，问肖战要不要下了班一起吃饭。  
吃饭的地方在惠比寿，王一博妹妹定的，是一家比较小的居酒屋，等肖战到的时候，王一博的妹妹已经坐下了，看到肖战进来，笑着朝他招手。  
“哇，肖帅哥，我觉得几个月不见，你怎么又变帅了！”王小妹说话一如既往的夸张，和她哥哥性格真的天差地别。  
“哪有哪有。”肖战点了一杯酒，摆了摆手，不太好意思。“你这一次来待多久？”  
“我呆两个月，我爸妈就呆一周。”王一博妹妹喝了一口酒，突然神色一变，看着肖战，一副欲言又止的样子。肖战被她这张和王一博极像的脸盯得难受，只得低下头赶紧吃东西。  
“肖帅哥，我问你一个事好不好？”  
“嗯？”  
“你有对象吗？”  
“啊？”肖战被问得一愣，抬起头，没有回答。  
“哎呀，你别慌，不是我要对你怎么样，是我一个小姐妹，就上次，算了说了你也不记得，上次和我一起去找你买过东西的啊，她要我问的。”王一博妹妹似乎看出肖战的惊慌，赶紧摆着手脱了干系。  
“我……”原本想说有，可是王一博真的算吗？  
“她上次见了你啊，就跟中了毒一样，天天用我手机看你朋友圈，我烦死了，喊她自己加你吧，她又不肯。哎，女人真烦，所以我这一次来东京，就顺便想着，帮她做个人情。”王一博妹妹说这些话的样子，真的和她哥哥一模一样。  
“哦，是吗。”  
“是啊，她说你就是他的白马王子，理想型，反正什么鬼话都说出来了，要不你们认识认识？她长得挺好看的，除了有点傻乎乎，不脑残，诶，等下，我接个电话。”王一博妹妹话没说话，手机在桌上就震动了起来，肖战端起酒杯喝了一口气，眼睛瞟了一下闪动的手机屏幕，上面赫然两个字：哥哥。

“喂？哥？我在吃饭呀，谁说我在东京没朋友，我和那个肖战帅哥一起吃饭，你记得吗？就是我们经常找他买东西的那个CELINE的中国店员。”  
“哎呀，西西那个丫头，她犯花痴咯，就去店里一次，就看上了帅哥，要我做她的撩机，来打探下肖帅哥有没有谈恋爱呢。哈哈，是不是很好笑。”王一博小妹妹八卦起来的样子，让肖战有种重回学生时代，坐在女同学旁边听她们八卦的错觉。

“啊？”不知道那边说了什么，肖战听到王一博妹妹突然咋咋唬唬一叫，眼睛瞪得巨大，然后神色极其慌张地看着肖战，又赶紧挪开。  
肖战好奇地看着她，想知道王一博到底说了什么。

”哥，对不起，我错了。”说完这句，王一博妹妹飞快挂掉了电话，目光有些呆滞地看着肖战，眼神直勾勾的。  
肖战被她这样的反应看得也有点一头雾水，看着他，问：“怎么了？”

只见王一博妹妹瞪着那双溜圆的黑眼睛，眨巴眨巴看着肖战，一字一顿地，感叹道：“嫂子，你们真的藏很深。”  
噗地一声，肖战嘴里的啤酒直接喷了出来，他连忙不好意思地抽出纸巾去擦，旁边桌的人侧目，只当又是两个来日本旅游的游客喝多了。

那顿饭，后来被肖战称为2019年年度最迷惑饭局。

自从接过王一博的电话后，他妹妹就一句一个嫂子的叫他，疯狂打探他们俩到底是什么时候开始的，为什么自己一点都不知道，诸如此类。  
而整个过程中，王一博妹妹的反应，却缺失了一般理论上，正常人反应的一环 - 惊讶肖战和她哥哥，都是男人。

后来两个人吃完饭，肖战买单时，拿的是现金，王小妹笑嘻嘻地站在旁边，说：“诶，怎么我哥都没有给你卡？也太不会哄人了吧。”  
“怎么，你哥很经常给人卡？”肖战等着店员找零，让了让身后路过的人，问到。  
“那倒没有，他从不和我说这些，都是靠我八卦出来的，只是……”  
“只是什么？”把零钱放进钱包里，肖战穿好外套，倒了谢，和王一博妹妹一前一后进了狭小的电梯。  
“只是，我哥哥这个人，优点也只剩有钱了吧。”  
肖战笑出了声，他看到王一博妹妹是真的非常认真在思考她哥哥的其他优点，王一博妹妹转过头，看着肖战，又感叹道：“我哥命真好，嫂子你真好看。”  
肖战僵住，这一家人，真的都不太正常。

晚上在回家的车上，肖战一直想着今天和王小妹的这顿饭，他很好奇到底王一博和她说了什么，想着想着，就走到了家楼下的便利店，买了两罐牛奶，刚要付钱，王一博的电话就打了过来。  
“在干嘛？”  
“在楼下便利店买牛奶。”肖战夹着电话，付了钱，往外走。  
“哦，就那个店员是泰国小哥的那家啊？”王一博经常来肖战家里，附近有什么都很熟悉了。  
“对啊，就是你还问他哪里有好吃的泰国菜馆子那个。”把钥匙插进锁孔，转了一下，房间里忘记关掉的空调还轰轰作响，被温暖的气息包围住，肖战起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“今天和我妹妹吃饭了？”王一博似乎在敲电脑，肖战听到那边有键盘敲击的声音。  
“嗯，你今天和她说了什么？”  
“没说什么啊，就是告诉她我们的关系。”王一博的语气一副云淡风轻。  
“我们什么关系？”肖战站在门口玄关处，没有来得及拖鞋，问出这句话之后，心怦怦直跳，似乎都要冲嗓子里冲了出来，指尖和头皮一起发着麻。  
“你说呢？”

王一博没有直接回答，而是把问题抛给了肖战，他听到电话那头键盘的敲击声停了下来，顿时变得很安静，两个人的呼吸声在电话里交错，明明隔着太平洋，却有一种近在迟尺的错觉。

他从小就一直被人说是一个性格很温顺的人，从不与人起冲突，永远笑脸相迎，客客气气，人缘好第一名，可肖战自己心里明白，很多时候他只是无所谓或者不去面对，他讨厌矛盾，讨厌争锋相对，他喜欢平和的一切，包括他的生活。

而现在，这个问题就这样赤裸地被抛了出来，丢在他面前，王一博不讲话，似乎在等着他，他觉得那种浑身发热的感觉又更强烈了。  
就这样僵持了一会儿，肖战听到电话那头有人用英语在和王一博说话，王一博拉远了一点手机，和对方说了几句，才重新开了话头：“我要去开会了，这个会有够呛，估计要开到晚上了。你早点休息。”  
“好。”肖战松了一口气，紧绷的肌肉都放松了下来。

“等下。”正要挂掉电话，王一博突然喊住了肖战。  
“嗯？”  
“你好好想想，我们是什么关系。”  
说完，电话就被挂断了，肖战刚刚才觉得自己可以平缓喘喘气，一瞬间又被王一博这一句话弄得有些僵，这种感觉，就像小时候上课，你低着头不想要老师抽你起来背课文，可是老师偏偏就是一定会抽到你，躲都躲不掉那种。

手机响了一下，是一条微信，打开来，居然是王一博的妹妹。  
嫂子，对不起，我这就让我朋友死了这条心，死得透透的。  
肖战尴尬极了，他回也不是，不回又不礼貌，最后只得硬着头皮发了四个字：谢谢你了。

一周后，王一博没有直接从美国来东京，而是先回了国，在国内的时候，两个人只剩下一个小时的时差，联系比之前频繁了很多。  
肖战一如既往的做着他的店员工作，一如既往的接受着客人的赞美，一如既往的把一个个看着就很有购买力的客人，加到自己的微信里，有王一博的日子，除了在平时的花销上他可以肆意一些，其实并没有太多变化。

在王一博要来东京的前一天，他看到这个从来不发朋友圈的人，上传了一张照片，是在一个马场里，王一博穿着一身骑马的装备和一匹马的合照。  
肖战看着这条朋友圈，惊讶地想，这个人该不会是真的失心疯，跑去和马做了点什么吧？  
来不及细想，因为一个月没有相见，乍一看到这么新鲜的照片，肖战情绪又止不住翻滚了起来，他点开了照片，放大，再放大，让王一博的模样充满了整个屏幕，这个人笑起来的神情，总是带着一股神采飞扬的骄傲。

肖战意识到自己嘴角在上扬时，才猛然地回过神来：原来自己喜欢这个人，已经喜欢成这样了。  
放下手机，滚到床上，他睡到了王一博平时会睡的那一侧，晕晕乎乎地做起了有王一博的梦。

第二天王一博的飞机，因为北京下雨，延误了很久，等到了肖战家里，已经是快下午了，他满身疲惫地进了屋子，东西刚放下，就抱住了肖战，把头埋到他的脖子里。  
“怎么？是不是很累？”肖战看到了王一博还有红血丝的眼睛，有些不忍，轻声问道。  
“没事，就是连轴转有些累了。”没多久，王一博松开了肖战，坐到了沙发上，肖战也跟着坐到了他旁边，紧紧贴着。  
手被旁边的人牵住，肖战把头靠到了王一博的肩膀上，两个人就这样好一会儿没有说话，也不知道在等待着什么。  
突然，肖战听到王一博开口，问他：“上次的问题，想好了吗？”  
“什么问题？”  
“我们是什么关系？”

王一博不是一个好糊弄的人，肖战心里原本以为那不过是一时之间的冲动好奇，却没料到过了大半个月，这个人居然还记在心里，等着他回答。

“我……还没想好。”终于，沉默了许久，肖战细声开了口，这句话里带着一些显而易见的不自信，可他的确不知道该怎么回答。  
要说我们是情侣，可谁有给了他这个自信？王一博是没有正面给过的，床上哄他的情话虽然没少说，但是正儿八经的一句肯定，却是没有过。  
或许成年人之间的关系就是这样，已经过了会像小孩一般，清清楚楚明明白白要一个肯定句的年纪，好在就一起，不好就分开，含糊也是一种不麻烦的相处之道。

被牵住的手感觉慢慢缩紧，捏得肖战生疼，他不确定王一博会给什么反应，只能屏息等待着。  
“肖战，我要是有一天没钱了，怎么办？”王一博又抛出了另一个问题。  
“应该，应该不太可能吧，你这么厚的家底。”肖战想了想，如实回答，身子忽地被掰过去，对上了王一博有些难辨得眼神，似乎还有一点隐隐约约地怒气，但这种表情没保留多久，他就被王一博压在了沙发上，看到身上的人冷哼一笑。  
“那倒是。”

后穴被王一博用湿润的舌头重重地舔弄着，痒得肖战全身都发软，他伸手轻轻揪住王一博的头发，把自己的双腿更努力地张开一些，抖着手把王一博的头往里面按。  
“骚货，这么喜欢被我舔。”王一博的声音从下面传来，闷闷地，带着轻视和一如往常的粗鄙。  
“喜欢……再用力一点，舔进去一点，唔，里面想要。”肖战扭着身子，用力把自己臀部往上顶，生怕王一博的舌头进得不够深。  
“喊我。”王一博一边用力舔着，一边命令道。  
“唔，老公……”肖战颤着声一边浪叫一边喊出了口，不知道是从什么时候开始，王一博总是会要求肖战这么喊他，每一次只要肖战被他撩拨得不可自拔，他就要肖战喊着两个字，然后才能好好的满足这个已经浪得不行的人。  
“乖宝宝。”王一博心满意足的听着，又用力舔弄了几下，舔得肖战双腿撑不住，就往下滑。他从肖战下面抬起身子，扶了扶自己肿大的肉棒，搓了一把，直挺挺地就插了进去。  
刚刚几乎要被舔高潮的肖战，就这样被王一博硕大的阴茎填得满满的，被撑开的异物感和满足感，一下子在肖战心里炸开，他尖叫着伸手去抱王一博，被插得发了疯似的，喊着老公。

王一博最喜欢肖战这样，被自己搞得云里雾里的样子，他感觉只有在床上，肖战才会放下那层心防，展现自己全部的反应，抬高了肖战的细腿，王一博揉搓着他红嫩的乳头，心里想，如果自己真的有一天没钱了，或许再也看不到肖战这么美妙淫荡的脸了。  
想到这里，王一博狠狠地又用了一把力，顶得肖战往后退，：“躲什么。”  
“没，没有躲。”肖战真的要受不了了，他带着哭腔，回答王一博，湿淋淋的后穴猛地收缩，夹住王一博的肉棒。  
“喜不喜欢？”王一博沉重声，边干边问。  
“喜欢。”  
“爱不爱我？狐狸精。”王一博被夹得有些忍不住，疯了一样的猛干着肖战已经往外冒水的后穴。  
“爱你，啊……爱你。”肖战再也受不了，敏感点被王一博戳得他快感灭顶，整个人都要死掉了一样，只能大叫着回应王一博，然后剧烈的高潮了。  
王一博也没有好到哪里去，被肖战这么一夹，又紧紧抱住，看着这个人红润的脸上全是因为情欲散发出来的淫荡和低俗，他忍不住地低下头去亲失神的肖战，柔声说：“我也爱你。”  
感觉到肖战后穴猛烈的夹紧，他精关一松，也直接射了出来，射到了肖战的身上。

做完之后，肖战就立刻睡着了，王一博没有太多睡意，他侧着身子，看着熟睡的肖战，觉得自己有些看不透这个人。  
如果说一开始只是带着对美好肉体的占有欲，开始了这段关系，可到了今天，的确有些失控了，王一博不喜欢这种感觉，但是他却又有点无能为力。  
肖战在相处时的乖巧和配合，反而像是刻意要划出一条线，明确着他们俩的关系并不值得展露最真实的情绪，一切都以舒服为前提。  
如果真的这个人对自己有喜欢，怎么会每次自己应付那些相亲，他都给自己准备好衣服，除了第一次那条领带，往后的每一次，都认认真真，绝不乱来。  
王一博想，或许肖战就是用这种嘴上不说的“体贴”，来提醒他，自己不过是一个肖战的财神。

而做爱时，两个人越来越亲密，甚至有些逾越的话，第二天醒来，也像一场梦一样，没有人会当真。

王一博记起来，有一次两个人在肖战家里喝酒，都有点喝多了，肖战还非要站起来给他烫第二天相亲的衬衫，王一博从后面扯住站都站不稳的肖战，拉倒在床上，问他：“如果我真的要结婚了，怎么办？”  
“只要你还有钱，我就继续被你养着啊。”肖战喝了酒的样子，很是可爱，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛也一闪一闪，透着一股娇俏。  
“你不要名分啊？”王一博摸着肖战的发烫的脸，感觉自己也喝多了。  
“只要能和你在一起就可以了。”肖战突然收定了眼神，看着王一博，一副很是认真的样子。  
“这么会说话，PUA我啊？”王一博笑着就去亲肖战，心里的虚荣膨胀感难以掩盖，全都化成了对肖战肉体的霸道行径。

王一博想，这个世界上，最可以以假乱真的，就是做爱和喝多了时说的话了。

王一博的妹妹自从发现了肖战和她哥哥的关系后，找肖战的次数更加频繁了，来店里买包买衣服的数量也剧增，有些包明明根本不适合她，也照买不误，有时候还会等肖战下了班，王一博要忙的时候，和他一起吃饭。  
王一博妹妹是一个很明显家庭幸福，从小无忧无虑长大的女孩子，单纯，对世界充满善意，并且宽容，就是有些咋咋呼呼，但这就是年轻女孩子的特征，没有什么不好的。

但有一点，肖战一直很困扰，为什么知道他们俩关系之后，王一博妹妹会那么笃定，自己是嫂子呢？  
等到两个人更加熟悉了一些，他直接趁着喝酒，问了这个问题，结果王一博妹妹瞪大了眼睛，一副不可置信的样子，看着肖战，仿佛他问出了一个极蠢的问题。  
“天啊，这还需要想？一目了然啊，嫂子。”  
“是，是吗。”肖战嘴角抽了抽，他难道看起来很娘吗？  
“对啊，我真的好难想象你不是我嫂子，会是什么情况，太可怕了，我觉得我哥不太可能为爱做0的啊。”  
“嗯。”肖战觉得自己开了一个并不太大的话头，想赶紧敷衍着躲过去。  
“嫂子，你知道吗，我哥其实没有什么很亲密的人，除了那几个英国留学时的哥们，但是那几个哥哥都不在北京。”  
“这个倒是不知道。”  
“他很怕麻烦的一个人，性格又有点奇怪，以前谈的那些恋爱吧，感觉都是玩，我爸妈都觉得我哥这辈子可能都不会结婚。”王一博妹妹嘴上虽然爱说他哥的坏话，但心里却始终是很爱这个哥哥的。  
“嗯？”  
“所以，你们如果可以的话，尽可能在一起久一点吧，只是有些话，可能我哥那个人，这辈子都不会说。”  
“嗯。”肖战低着头，用筷子戳着盘子里凉掉的烤青花鱼。  
“但是你能懂就好。”

肖战想着王一博妹妹的话，没有直接回家，而是跑去了家附近一个给小孩子玩的那种小游乐场，坐在长凳上，看着昏黄的路灯下苍天的大树和红红绿绿的游乐玩具。  
也不知道坐了多久，王一博结束了饭局，打来电话，肖战告诉了他地址，没多久，就看到王一博边看导航边走了过来，看到肖战后，收起了手机，坐到了他旁边，一只手绕过他背后，搭在了椅背上。

“明天有个相亲。”王一博沉默了一会儿，开口道，肖战没有抬头，只是看着脚底下的树叶，嗯了一声。  
“那我晚上给你烫下那套西装。”  
“不必了，我推掉了。”

肖战侧过头，看向王一博，这个人脸上并没有什么表情，抬着眼睛看着前方的跷跷板，夜色下王一博的脸阴暗交错，有股说不上来的疲倦感。  
“什么时候能想好？”王一博突然开口，还是没有看肖战。  
“什么？”  
“不要装傻，什么时候能想好我们的关系？”

肖战没有说话，他不知道怎么，突然有些恼怒了起来，明明王一博才是这段关系里绝对上风者，怎么就变成了一直要他来做决定？他讨厌做这种会影响结局的决定，讨厌面对任何锋芒。肖战转过身子，看向王一博，声音微微上扬，“为什么是我想？你不能想？”  
说话的语气很冲，脸色也很难看，并没有半分的掩饰，不像平时的他，这一刻肖战是真的失态了。

原本准备好迎接一次争吵的肖战，却没等到同样发怒的王一博，他看到王一博依旧是那副没有太多表情的扑克脸，看了看自己，又把头转向了那头的跷跷板，脚踢了踢地上的落叶。  
“好，我来想。”

那天晚上，他们俩破天荒的没有做爱，回到家里的时候，王一博要肖战给他热了一杯牛奶，然后自顾自看起了电视，刚刚那场对话，似乎就这样被遗忘了一样。  
肖战站在厨房，看着旋转的微波炉，想着刚刚失态的自己，觉得有点懊悔，功亏一篑，说好要克制住自己的情绪，却又还是被他惹得露了馅。

明明可以说点俏皮话哄人的话糊弄过去，又或者是用平时那样的媚态了撩拨一下王一博，让事情糊弄过去。可他明白，在那一刻，他并不想，王一博也不会允许他逃避。

叮。  
微波炉响了一声，牛奶热好了，端着有点烫的杯子，牛奶的香味慢慢溢出来，肖战走出厨房，看到王一博翘着二郎腿，正在看电视，他努力眨了眨眼，也不知道在矫情什么，就很想把这个片刻，死死记住。

临近新年的时候，肖战忙晕了，今年大家像忽然发了财一样，不管是日本客人，还是游客，都买得不手软，升了职的他，每天在店里都闲不得片刻。  
搬家的那天，王一博去找人弄的，新的公寓是他选的，在西麻布，倒是离肖战上班的地方很近，但是一个月35万日币的房租，也让他有些没安全感。搬进去那一天，他躺在新买的床垫上，对王一博说：“如果没有了你，那我真的立刻马上就搬走。”  
王一博大笑，说他没出息。

两个人的关系，恢复到了正常，激烈的性爱，时不时的斗嘴，两个人一起去逛家居店，王一博一进店就找沙发坐下，等着肖战选好，然后非常自觉地去结账，同居生活，来得很顺其自然，肖战意识到时，他已经习惯了家里有王一博的一半东西。

12月31号那天，CELINE提前结束营业，肖战下了班，说外面都关门了，回家煮火锅吃，王一博却直接喊司机过去接他，说带他去一个地方。  
司机和肖战很熟了，虽然没有直说，但他也能看出这个人和自己老板的关系，好在肖战是个会做人的人，司机也很喜欢他。  
在车上的时候，肖战一直不好意思的道歉，说今年最后一天，还要麻烦您送我。  
司机笑眯眯地说没事，肖先生和老板都是好人。  
“我们这是要去哪？”肖战发现车开的方向，并没有朝自己家里去，疑惑地问到。  
“啊？老板没和您说吗？”

肖战站在电梯里，看着缓缓不断上升的电梯楼层数，手里拿着房卡，心里有种莫名的感触，仿佛一下子，记忆就会到了两年前，那天他临下班接待了一笔大生意，在地铁里那位有钱的客人打电话给他，说自己新买的西装掉了一颗扣子，能不能去缝。

记忆慢慢涌现，肖战走出电梯，踩在安曼走廊柔软的地毯上，路过了36楼的安全出口，他想起那天地震，他和王一博牵着手一起走了30多层楼梯。  
路上遇到酒店的服务人员，笑眯眯地鞠躬和他打招呼，祝福他有个好年，他一间一间的走过去，停在了那个久违的房间门口。

没有用房卡开门，肖战按了门铃，没多久，王一博就打开了门，站在门口，一脸满意地看着肖战。进了房间，把东西放下，脱掉外套，挂好，整个过程，王一博都一言不发的站在旁边，看着他，转过身，感觉被堵在了角落里，那种熟悉的感觉扑面而来。

不知道是这间房有神奇的魔力，还是说王一博和肖战的身体永远如此互相吸引，两个人几乎没有说太多话，就直接抱着亲到了床上，倒在床上时，王一博玩笑着说安曼是不是换了床垫供应商，好像更软了。  
肖战没有搭理他，他被亲得昏昏沉沉，只得搂着王一博，和他紧紧贴到一起，用臀部蹭着王一博的阴茎，舔着他的喉结，似有似无地喘息着，一声声飘到王一博的耳里，在床上，他从来都是努力地配合王一博，也尽量展示自己最真实的样子。  
他知道王一博喜欢，所以他愿意。

王一博今天很奇怪，并不急着进来，只是一直用明明胀得发硬的肉棒，磨蹭着肖战的后穴，磨得他难受，肖战不懂，微微扬起眼睛，看向王一博，他不知道现在的自己，眼神里那股委屈的淫荡，有多刺激身上这个人。

王一博伸出手，打开了床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一个小盒子，放到了肖战眼前，肖战惊呆了，Harry Winston的logo闪得他发晕，王一博满意地看着肖战脸上表情的变化，打开了盒子，里面是一枚闪光发亮的钻戒。  
肖战有点傻了，他呆呆地看着这颗钻戒，又呆呆地看着王一博，一时之间说不出话来。  
“怎么这么可爱？”王一博亲了亲发愣的肖战，把钻戒拿出来，戴到了肖战的中指上，尺寸刚刚好。  
“你，你要干嘛？”刚刚还饱胀的性欲，瞬间冷却，肖战被戴上了钻戒的那只手，仿佛变得不是自己的，僵硬不自然。  
“不是你要的吗？”  
“我没有。”心里快要膨胀得爆炸了，肖战觉得自己鼻子都发酸，他皱起眉头，努力让自己平复情绪。  
“你上次说，要我来想我们的关系。”王一博声音很柔和，语气很平静。肖战不敢再说话，他像失声了一样，张了张嘴，发不出声音。

“说到做到，把天上的星星摘给你了。”

眼里的王一博笑的满脸骄傲，一副自己得逞了的样子，肖战心都揪到了一起，所有的纠结和不自信，瞬间崩塌，只剩下王一博笑着看自己的样子，还有细碎落下来的吻。  
肖战抓住了王一博的手臂，制止了他要进入自己身体的动作，王一博看着他，有些不解。  
“王一博。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”

身上的人一顿，眼神有些晃动，笑意在眼底更深了。  
“我知道，我也爱你。”

说完，王一博才伸手，摸了摸已经分泌粘液的软穴，把自己硬得快射出来的肉棒，插了进去。

两个亲吻到一起的人，一定会明白，他们有多幸运。  
财神与爱神都这么眷顾他们，所有的一切，都只是为了让他们相爱。

END


	6. 《从纽约到月球》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《玩物》番外2

“嗯？”  
“然后阿部定就把石田的生殖器割下来，放在了自己随身的小袋子里，血还从那个袋子里渗出来，去自首了。”  
“……”

肖战的声音有点哑哑的，大概是长途飞机内空气太干燥，他把头靠在座椅上，动了动过盖在毛毯下的腿，王一博看了他一眼，然后伸过去手，摸了摸肖战的头发。  
“这个故事怎么样？带不带劲？”被王一博的大手抚摸得很舒服，肖战眯着眼睛笑，看着王一博，声音懒懒地。  
“听着有点痛。”  
“疯狂的爱情让人疼痛，王总。”肖战笑得更开了，他刚刚在绘声绘色地描述那段电影里割掉情人生殖器的桥段时，用上了自己几乎毕生的叙事能力，把一切耸人听闻的形容词都堆了进去。

王一博果不其然，在听完之后，原本牵着肖战的手锁紧了一下，感觉他眉头都皱起来了，看来是共情了。肖战就是想逗逗王一博，开往纽约的长途飞机太无趣，两个人在头等舱吃了三顿，看了两部电影，其中有一部王一博是完全睡了，只看到结尾的字幕。

睡不着，又没有其他事可以做，总不能在飞机里做爱吧。  
肖战反问出这句话时，王一博居然回了句：“也不是不可以。”

飞机里做爱自然是不可能的。  
肖战想起自己前几天看的一部电影，就问王一博要不要听，原本王一博是不爱看肖战喜欢的那些文艺片，觉得难以理解，但肖战说，这部电影世界十大禁片之一，极具性张力，令人震撼，荡气回肠，王一博就来了兴趣。

“你会不会也对我占有欲强到这样啊？”王一博把手伸过去，再次牵住了肖战，在自己手里来回捏着。  
“说不好。”肖战故意皱了一下鼻子，思考了一下，然后一脸严肃地看着王一博。

突然飞机遇到了一股气流，有些不平稳，王一博抓着肖战的手用力了一些，这种高低起伏的失重感，让肖战想起四年前那个安曼酒店的夜晚。  
但没多久，机长就广播说，短暂的气流影响，请大家系好安全带。

肖战很久没有做过关于灾难的梦了，自从和王一博在一起之后，他变得害怕这些，他希望自己和王一博的人生就这么踏踏实实，平平安安的，允许有一些小意外和小挫折，但不要太大。

没有天灾，没有人祸，在这个七十五亿人口的星球上，他们两个可以安稳一生，这就是肖战觉得最好的。  
当然，王一博一直这么有钱，是更好的。

从东京飞到纽约，大概是13个小时。  
等飞机总算安全降落，开始滑行时，旁边的人都按耐不住想要赶紧下飞机，王一博习惯了这种长途飞机，倒是没什么，肖战不太习惯，从上海飞东京，不算时差，也就2个半小时，他坐得腰酸背痛。

伸了一个懒腰，王一博把肖战身上的毯子拿来，揉了揉他的腰，问他是不是不舒服，然后打开手机，等了一会儿，等收到信号后，就打开了微信。  
“接机的车已经到了，一会儿就先去酒店，你睡会儿我们再出去。”王一博一边帮肖战揉着腰，一边看着手机说。  
“现在几点？”肖战被揉得很舒服，轻哼着问道。  
“早上八点五十。”  
“哦，东京晚上十点五十。”算了一下时差，肖战打了一个哈欠，看向了机舱外面。

清晨的纽约夏天，阳光很灿烂，他看到巨大空旷的停机坪里，有几个工作人员在忙碌指挥着飞机，腰被王一博按摩的很舒服，等飞机彻底停稳后，空姐走了过来，先安排头等舱的乘客出去。

看着王一博把随身的包从头顶的储物箱拿出来，然后背在了身上，肖战站在旁边一直打着哈欠，困得不成人形。  
没多久，舱门开了，空姐带着头等舱的乘客下车。

王一博和肖战一前一后的走着，肖战懒懒散散地走在后面，王一博步伐很快，走了几步发现旁边没人，停下脚步，回过头，看到肖战离自己有几步路，转身折了回去。  
手落到王一博温热的手掌里，肖战下意识地看了看旁边的人，他始终有些不太好意思在公开场合和王一博如此亲密。  
可旁边并没有人侧目，从他们俩旁边过去，王一博说了句不好意思，让了一些，然后牵着肖战继续往前走。

肖战看向牵着自己的王一博，背后背着一个包，身上那件价值好几万的新款皮衣，被包压出了不太得体的皱褶。通明透亮的廊桥外阳光照射进来，不知道是不是因为第一次和王一博单独来这么远的地方，还是被这异国的阳光所感染。

肖战内心变得雀跃起来，那种雀跃像一个小小的逗猫棒，一下一下扫过肖战的心里，痒痒地但又舒服极了。  
“是不是饿了，等下到酒店先叫东西吃。”王一博没有注意到这些，他一边牵着他一边头也不回地说道，手指还轻轻在肖战的手上有节奏地点着。

看得出，王一博心情也很好。

肖战心里一动，他往前跨了一步，并排跟到王一博身侧，抬起另一只手在王一博的上臂上戳了戳，说：“第一餐就吃酒店啊？”  
“那你想吃什么？”王一博任由肖战像个小孩子一样，不知所谓的点着他的手臂，问道。  
“我要吃全纽约最好吃的Brunch啊。”

王一博抓着肖战的手，捏紧了一点，但用力并不大，然后小声说：“越来越作了。”  
旁边的肖战笑得一脸得意。  
毕竟王一博说这句话时，脸上可是一点不耐烦和嫌弃找不到。

纽约没有安曼，王一博和肖战来得不是时候，要2020年才开业。  
最后王一博订了一个同样价位的酒店，在前台等开好房的时候，肖战坐在沙发上，有以前的熟客发信息来，说暑假要过去东京玩，问他哪天上班，找他买东西。

我这一周不在日本，您可以去了之后，我要我同事接待您，他也会说中文。  
啊，帅哥你不在啊，我原本看到新款的一条裙子，想试试，还想听听你的意见呢。  
说着，那边还紧接着发来一张图片。

不好意思啊，下次您来，我一定亲自接待。这条裙子好看，我上次看到了，您穿一定特别合适，您身材好，皮肤又白。

“在发什么？”突然王一博的声音在头顶响起，肖战吓得一愣，抬起头，就看到王一博拿着房卡，面无表情地看着他的手机。  
哦，客人呢，说这周要去东京玩，问我在不在店里。  
肖战收好手机，站起来，回答了王一博。

“男的女的啊。”王一博还是那副扑克脸，看着肖战。  
“女的。”肖战继续老实回答，跟着王一博往电梯那头走。  
“哦。”王一博走在前面，没有等肖战，肖战几步跟了上去。  
“怎么，男的就不行啊？”他凑到王一博耳边，笑着问。  
王一博停下了脚步，回过头，表情非常严肃，一字一顿地说：“是男的，就打断你的腿。”

肖战在后面看着王一博气冲冲去按电梯的身影，笑得止不住，差点撞到了旁边一个美国大叔。

他并不觉得和客人发信息有什么，成年人了，工作上难免有一些与异性的往来，他也相信王一博，王一博也肯定相信他，没有什么好隐瞒的。  
即使有了这么有钱的王一博，他也还是想好好工作，虽然店员的工作每天站着的确有些累，但是肖战本身就是很会说话，很会来事的人，从这份工作上，他能得到很大的成就感和满足感。  
这种满足感，是来自于他这个独立的人本身，不依附任何人。

王一博是懂的，这四年，即便肖战这份工作休息时间不固定，特别是节假日还会需要加班，他也从没有提过一句，你辞职我养你这种话。  
这个人虽然比自己小，但是很成熟，对很多事也有自己的看法，很尊重肖战，这是他觉得王一博身上尤其可贵的地方之一。

再好的酒店，吃的东西也真的就那样。  
两个人洗过澡之后，肖战吃了几口送上来的东西之后，觉得不是很有胃口，看了看落地窗外阳光明媚的纽约，回过头，看到王一博叉开双腿，瘫倒在沙发上，玩着手机。

王一博注意到了肖战，从手机上把眼睛抬起来，看着他，看了好一会儿，然后说：“过来。”  
肖战很听话，转过身，朝沙发那边走过去，还没走两步，就感觉身后的光线一点点开始变暗，等肖战走到王一博面前时，王一博已经拿着遥控器，把窗帘光了个严严实实。  
被王一博抱在身上，肖战觉得全身都软绵绵的了，王一博身上刚刚洗过澡，还有酒店的洗浴套装的香味，他凑到王一博脖子里，闻了一下，又闻了一下。

“Le Labo真好闻。”肖战轻声感叹了一句，然后感觉王一博的手，顺着他的T恤，伸进了衣服里，在他的背后来回滑动着。  
“有我的精液好闻？”王一博捏着肖战的乳头，捏得他细细皱眉，发出呻吟，说出了一句粗鄙至极的话，然后笑着看向肖战那张已经动情的脸。  
“难分高下。”肖战一边感受着那股熟悉的情欲在体内被唤醒，一边不肯服输地回了一句，眼睛挑起来，看着王一博，框不住的全是妩媚。

肖战用手搂住王一博的脖子，手指轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，他最喜欢这样撩王一博，像小猫一样。抵在自己臀部的下体，叫嚣着存在感，变得又大又硬，肖战用只穿了一条内裤的后臀去蹭，来回扭动着身体，抱住王一博的头，把舔弄着自己胸前的人往自己身上拉了拉。  
“嗯……好舒服。”

这张沙发并不大，两个人挤在上面，其实是有些难受的，肖战努力用着劲，把那双修长的腿蜷缩起来，王一博也抱着他，防止他掉下去。但毕竟是两个男人，再怎么瘦，也还是两个男人的体型，肖战觉得腿一直用力撑着，着实难受，挪了挪。

原本丢在沙发上的那件皮衣，被肖战的膝盖压住，皮衣很光滑，是王一博难得一次去肖战工作的店里，亲选的，CELINE2020春夏新款，昂贵又合身。

肖战膝盖因为那件太光滑的皮衣，不好受力，一点点往下滑，王一博沉醉在肖战的肉体上，完全没有管这些，只是一路啃着他的脖子和锁骨。  
被王一博太过厉害的前夕逗弄得全身瘫软，肖战双手死死抓着王一博，试图不掉下去，可是他就是控制不住地想要扭动。  
扭着扭着，那件皮衣也跟着往下滑。

肖战彻底掉下去的那一刻，皮衣也跟着掉到了地上，他完全失去了重心，双手想要抓住王一博，却来不及，王一博也被吓到了，赶紧去抓他，可是他搂住肖战的腰，比不过地心引力，肖战还是重重地摔了下去。

“我操！”王一博大声喊了一句，肖战被摔得有点发晕，等他抬起头，发现正对上王一博大张的双腿，还有覆盖在肉棒上的那双手。  
王一博五官都皱成一团了，他蜷缩起身体，手指都在发抖，脚趾都弯曲了起来，被掉下来的肖战用头磕到的睾丸，要了王一博的命，他人生没怎么哭过，现在他觉得自己可以嚎啕大哭，哭到天地变色那种。

“没，没事吧？”肖战被这样的王一博吓坏了，他赶紧直起身子，想要去摸摸王一博，可王一博整个人蜷缩到沙发上，头也低着，反复吸着冷气。  
“没事。”

过了半晌，王一博才总算把头抬起来，喘着气回答了一句，语气倒是平复了一些，但是明显那张脸上还有没有褪去的惊慌失措和痛不欲生。  
“对不起，我，我没注意。”肖战也是男人，他知道那么大力撞到睾丸，是什么体验，他很懂此刻王一博的痛苦，赶紧坐到旁边，他同样俯下身子。

王一博直起身子，看着肖战，然后一脚，把那件精贵的皮衣踢得远远的，脸上的肌肉还在细微抽搐着。

事已至此，谁也不会再想继续刚才的事了，几分钟前还生龙活虎的那根东西，一下子没了气势，垂头丧地在王一博的腿间，软了下去。  
肖战心里有点不好意思，缓过来的王一博倒是往后一倒，伸出一只手，搂住了旁边的肖战，像是在叹气，说：“想出去吃Brunch直说，搞这套，拿捏不好小心你守活寡。”  
语气是他们平时的调笑。

肖战笑了笑，亲了一下王一博，还伸出手，想要去弹一下王一博的那里，王一博赶紧抓住了他的手，说千万别千万别。  
那副样子，哪有一点平时拽上天的模样，肖战笑出声了。

吃brunch的店，是肖战选的，来之前他认真做了一些攻略，这家店是在美国留学过的日本同事推荐的，说很好吃，宽敞舒服，鸡蛋三明治尤其值得一试。  
到时候，刚好过是午餐店，人不少，他们俩等了一会儿才坐进去。

肖战给王一博点了一个鸡蛋三明治，自己点了一个美式早午餐，然后要了两杯咖啡，两个人在酒店都没吃什么，等东西送上来时，已经很饿了。  
王一博狼吞虎咽，说味道不错，地道，但是这个鸡蛋煎得有点过了，培根却又没煎透，评头论足了一番，活像纽约客里那种刻薄毒舌的点评家。

肖战喝了一口热咖啡，全程眯着眼睛笑，看着王一博，说：“明天干嘛？”  
“哦对，我妹妹给我推荐了个地方，要我带你去。”王一博嘴里还抱着三明治，也喝了一口咖啡，说：“她说上次和我爸妈来的时候，去了，很棒。”  
“是什么？纽约没有迪士尼吧。”  
“我是会去迪士尼的人吗？”  
“说不好。”  
“是一个沉浸式体验的话剧，叫《Sleep no more》，上海也有，纽约是第一个。我妹妹说特别好玩，体验极好，说你肯定喜欢。”王一博没理他，继续说道。  
“我知道这个，很出名，《麦克白》的故事。”肖战点了点头。  
“嗯，那个小丫头说得很玄乎，还说她当时穿了一条大露背的裙子去的，然后被帅气外国演员翻牌了，牵了手走了一段路。”王一博说起自己妹妹，又皱起了眉头。  
“我也知道这个，那条裙子，我帮她选的。”肖战得意地回答，“是这样的，很多人都会特地打扮得非常夸张，还有被推到墙上壁咚的呢。”

王一博嘴角沾了一些蛋液，他抬起头看着肖战，看着他端着咖啡笑得一脸好看的样子，这张脸，真是怎么都看不腻，千变万化的表情，都因为这股好看格外生动。  
“你明天给我穿羽绒服去。”

肖战没说话，笑意更深了，他心里又卷起那股像被逗猫棒扫过的感觉。  
看着窗外的阳光，匆匆走过的行人，他和王一博熟悉的地球另一端还在沉睡，他们在这里的白日艳阳下，吃着早午餐，喝着咖啡，这一切都令他舒服极了。

吃过饭，王一博和肖战在街上随便逛了下，两个人并不是购物狂，东京这种购物天堂他们都习惯了，何况是美国。  
倒是他们很享受两个人牵着手，走在街上的感觉，这和晚上两个人做爱多疯狂，并不冲突。  
人都是有虚荣心的，但凡你有一个心爱的人，你总会藏不住那股爱意，再低调的人，都想不要脸地大叫，你看，这个是我爱人。  
何况这个爱人这么好看，这么值得炫耀。

一路上，王一博都牵着肖战，也不是没有人侧目看他们俩，但眼神没有任何的不敬，大部分都是被这两外形上实在有点过于梦幻的人，给惊到了。  
狮子座的王一博，内心的虚荣心，得到了极大的满足。  
他恨不得纽约永远不天黑，他就这么一直牵着肖战，招摇过市，极尽张扬。

等回到酒店，已经很晚了，两个人晚上吃了个牛排，吃得肖战快吐，站起来的时候都走不动路了，王一博笑他是头猪。  
又洗了一个澡，肖战又感叹了一次酒店的Le Labo好闻，还说这一次要买一些回去，然后抱着王一博，滚到了那张巨大的床上。

两个人都消化得差不多了，到了纽约的夜晚，时差的关系，谁都不困，看了一小会儿电视，肖战滚到王一博身边，抱着他的手臂，然后用自己的膝盖去蹭王一博的大腿，意图明显。  
“发骚？”王一博拿着遥控器，没看他。  
“发骚。”肖战诚实回答。  
按道理，一般到了这一步，王一博肯定是饿狼扑食一样，就把肖战吞下肚子，可此刻，王一博依旧拿着遥控器，一动不动，眼睛都不看肖战。

肖战不死心，伸出手，揉着王一博的肉棒，想要这个吃人的东西，在自己手里一点点胀大，然后狠狠地插进来。  
可揉着揉着，肖战觉得有点不对劲，这个东西，就像睡着了一样，竟然一动不动地，继续软趴趴地垂在那里，他不可置信，钻进被子，就把王一博的肉棒含进了嘴里，极尽挑逗之能事，用舌头用力的舔弄着。

可那根东西，始终都宛如一潭死水，丝毫不给面子。

肖战惊呆了，他从被子里把头钻出来，趴到王一博胸前，瞪大了眼睛，看着他，没说话，王一博被肖战挡住了看电视的视线，只能也看着肖战。  
“上午撞得有点过头了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“好像硬不起来了。”

这么惊悚的话，王一博说得语气如此平淡，听在肖战耳朵里，格外渗人，他吓得微张嘴唇，就这么死死盯着依旧面无表情的王一博。

“怎么办？”王一博继续那副语气，开口问，他看着肖战。

肖战幻想过天灾，幻想过人祸，幻想过王一博没钱了，可他唯独没有幻想过，王一博不行了，要怎么办。  
肖战呆呆地看着王一博，王一博也看着他。  
被关掉电视的房间里，顿时一片死寂。

王一博就这么看着他许久，然后突然脸色一变，笑了出来，一把抱住肖战，把还在呆滞的肖战抱到怀里，摸着他的头，调侃道：“负责性能力的神仙是什么啊？财神和爱神都挺眷顾我们，他能不能学学？”

肖战还是没说话，他难以消化眼前的事。  
“你怎么吓成这样？没事，过几天就好了。”王一博倒是安抚起了肖战。  
“对不起，真的对不起。”肖战终于反应过来，靠在王一博肩上，拼命道歉。  
“不要一副我阳痿了的语气好吧。”王一博低下头，亲住了肖战，这个吻难得没有带什么情色的味道在里面，只是含着肖战的嘴唇来回舔弄，把肖战接下来的那些道歉，都堵了回去。

这天晚上肖战又做梦了，梦里面王一博和他说，自己遭人暗算，被阉掉了。  
肖战吓得醒来，大汗淋漓，他黑暗中不管还在沉睡的王一博，就伸过手去摸他的下体，摸到了那个切实的东西，才松了一口气。

王一博似乎被摸醒了，迷迷糊糊过来抱住肖战，声音含糊地说了句：“不准发浪。”  
然后抱着他，再睡了过去，只剩下在黑暗里睁着眼睛的肖战，惊神未定。

Sleep no more，是王一博妹妹提前给他们买好的，据说很难顶，她拖了在纽约读书的同学，提前给他们俩买了票。  
王一博和肖战跟在排队的人群里，肖战站在他前面，王一博在后面看着说明的册子，仔细阅读着，前面的美国女孩子在叽里呱啦地说着什么，身上带着闪的超短裙，像灯光那么闪。  
“诶，你看你后面那个女孩子，穿的衣服，胸都要掉出来了。”肖战碰了碰王一博的肩膀，轻声说，示意他回头，王一博顺着回过头，看了一眼，把头转过来。  
“怎么没穿羽绒服？”他看着肖战身上的白衬衫，似乎有点不满意。  
“穿羽绒服太特别了，反而容易被翻牌子。”肖战笑着回他，然后跟着人群开始往前走。

人手一个的白色面具，发到了手里，王一博和肖战带好之后，开始进入了剧情。  
这个原著肖战是看过的，但不太记得了，王一博没有看过，但是肖战和他简单复述了一下大概。

那会儿还在东京，当时听完，王一博不屑地说：“这么疯狂的？写书的人都挺会幻想。”  
“想象力是一件多美好的事啊。”肖战坐在旁边，吃着水果，回他。  
“那你来编一个我们俩的爱情故事？”王一博接过肖战递来的水果。  
“我想想啊。”肖战居然认真地侧着头，想了起来，过了一会儿，他说：“嗯，我觉得我们俩应该相遇在一艘太空飞船里，然后你是一个说话很讨厌的人，对什么都无所谓，我是一个，我是一个各方面都完美的人吧。”  
“嗯。”王一博咬着水果，听着。  
“我们乘坐的飞船，遭遇了意外。”  
“俗气。”  
“我们两个从逃生舱出来，漂浮在宇宙里，吃着里面的太空食物，飘啊飘，最后飘到了月球上。”  
“无趣。”  
“在月球上，什么都没有，没有声音，只有微弱的光线，没有地心引力，你一下子飘得好远，一下子又飘到我面前，然后拉着我。”  
“拉着你干嘛？做爱吗？”王一博吃完了水果，走过去打开冰箱，拿出了一罐冰牛奶，声音从厨房传来，有点远，就像真的飘走了一样。  
“拉着我说，你好爱我，你爱死我了，没了我就不活了，哈哈哈。”肖战说着说着，笑了起来，脚蜷到沙发上，像个幼稚的小孩子一样。  
“没了？”王一博从厨房走出来，拿着牛奶，站到沙发旁边。  
“没了，结局在这里最好。”  
“不做爱？”  
“……”

后来说了什么，肖战不记得了，他想到这个事，突然笑了起来，回过神，发现王一博扯了他一下，那双露出来的眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着自己。

王一博的妹妹并没有说错，这个沉浸式话剧，的确有两下子，就连王一博这种人，都觉得刺激又新奇，他和肖战跟着那些演员，变换着场景，看着就在眼前的那些演员，诠释着剧情，生动得就像置身其中。  
肖战也是，跟着剧情起伏，他抓着王一博的手，一下捏紧，一下松开。

除了主线的剧情，这个话剧还有很多支线剧情，被布置好的房间，可以随便走进去，自由摸索，王一博和肖战两个人在里面走着，有一个小房间门虚掩着，里面灯光很弱，没有任何声音，王一博拉着肖战，推开门走了进去。

这是一间只有道具和场景，没有任何演员的房间，很小，里面有很多像羽毛一样的东西，配合着灯光有些渗人。  
肖战退了退，不是很想进去，王一博却抓着他说，进去看看。  
进去之后，其实也没有什么可看的，两个人转身就要往走廊上去，想要回到主线剧情的地下舞池。

啪。  
突然有什么声音响了一下，像电线被烧掉的那种声音，然后他们就听到了楼下楼上传来的尖叫声，原本还有一些光线的房间，顿时黑了下去，变得黑乎乎的，走廊的灯光也黑了。  
他们俩一动不动站在这间房里，听到外面有美国人在说，停电了。

肖战觉得荒唐极了，这种地方怎么还会停电？  
因为什么也看不清，地上还有很多道具，他只能和王一博等在原地，也不敢出去。  
“还真是极好的体验。”旁边的王一博开了口，肖战根本看不清他，听到他带着讽刺地说。  
“要不出去看看吧？”肖战想了想，拉着王一博想往走廊上走。

可没等他走出半步，突然就被一股力量扯了过去，然后人被王一博按到了门背后的墙壁上，堵得死死的，脸上的面具被摘掉，温热的嘴唇贴上来，是王一博的味道。  
“唔……干嘛。”肖战吓了一跳，他用极细的声音问道，用力去推王一博。可王一博没有搭理他，只是狠狠地亲着，双手解开了肖战的衬衫纽扣，把自己双腿抵进肖战的大腿内侧，用力蹭着。

在一片黑寂中，肖战被王一博亲得稀里糊涂，双手搭在他肩膀上，这个小房间的门被王一博不知道什么时候关上了，隔着门，时不时有其他观众的声音和脚步传进来。  
王一博的亲吻荒蛮无度，手伸进肖战衣服里面死命的揉着，想要把肖战腰间的肉都掐下来一样，肖战也被这突如其来的场面，搞得有些昏了头。  
想到王一博似乎好像还没有完全恢复，应该做不出什么更吓人的事，肖战顺从身体反应，抱着王一博，回应着他的吻，嘴里偶尔漏出一两声好听的呻吟。

手被王一博拉住，按到了裤裆上，肖战吓得缩回手，然后一愣，差点咬到了王一博的舌尖，他刚刚居然碰到了一个发硬的东西。  
王一博还在用力揉着他的身体，一路亲到他耳边，低声说：“我硬了。”

这下肖战是真的怕了，王一博这个人什么事做不出来，真的在这里拔了他的裤子操他，也不是没有可能的，毕竟喝多了的王一博是真的拉着肖战在酒店大堂的厕所里，狠狠折磨过他一顿。  
也不知道是该庆幸王一博没有阳痿，还是该恐惧，肖战没有了反应。

外面的脚步声越来越大，英语里面夹杂着一些世界各地的其他语言，肖战似乎听到了粤语，好像还有重庆话，他心里越发的慌张，生怕有谁推开门进来。

“回去做，要做回去做。”肖战推着王一博，不肯让他继续亲。  
“我就要在这里搞你，你越不肯，越刺激。”王一博像发了疯，按住肖战乱动的双手，用自己粗硬的裤裆，顶了一下肖战的下体，顶得他一抖。

被刺激激发的情欲和恐惧，让肖战微微颤抖起来，他既期待和王一博久违了三天的性爱，又真的有些害怕，这种复杂的感觉，反倒一下子让情欲凸显得极其敏感。  
他也动情了，抱住王一博，打算听之任之。

“Holy shit！”突然，走廊上传来一个美国男人感叹的骂声，房间一下子就亮了起来，灯光回到了刚刚的亮度，虽然不是特别明亮，可是至少可以看清眼前的人。  
肖战被这一弄，有些清醒了，推开同样情醒的王一博，赶紧把衣服拉好，然后从地上捡起了面具，递了过去。  
王一博一副烦躁不安的样子，把刚刚解开的皮带，重新系好，接过了面具，说了句：“负责性能力的神，看来是真的不管我们。”  
肖战只当他又开始开玩笑，推着他，就出了门，然后走回了走廊上。

这场话剧，自然是没有看完，走出来之后，工作人员一一道歉，然后要大家去退票，突然跳闸这件事，是从没有过的，《Sleep No More》这么多年了，第一次遇到这种事。  
王一博看着排队退票的人，觉得麻烦，拉着肖战就走了，路上肖战去买了冰咖啡，说要受受惊。  
王一博笑着说，：“没见过停电啊？哪有这么后劲足。”  
这个人哪里会知道，吓人的不是停电，是他。

两个人继续漫步目的地走在，纽约的夏天，阳光实在太美好了，这种美好带着一股陌生的气质，这里没有任何人认识他们，两张亚洲人的脸，在国际化的纽约，除了好看之外，事实上并不突兀。  
他们是再普通不过的人，牵着手的爱人，快乐的神仙。

晚上回到酒店，王一博工作了一会儿，肖战白天因为时差，困得不行，前两天也没有睡好，突然变得很困，从洗澡就开始疯狂打哈欠，眼睛都要睁不开了。  
他抱着被子，滑到床上，看着王一博在和人讲电话，然后拿出了手机。  
微信里好几条未读，有王一博妹妹发来的，问他和哥哥玩的开心不，话剧是不是很好看。

和王一博妹妹聊了一会儿，之前加的客人又发来微信了，问他哪个包更好看，更值得买，肖战好几天没工作，突然来了劲，和客人聊了起来。  
等他回过神，才发现王一博已经躺到了他旁边，一脸不屑地看着他手机屏幕上的微信对话框，上面最新的一条信息，是客人发来一张自拍，穿着一件小开衫，问他这件好不好看。

“啧啧。”王一博白了一眼，然后打开了电视，随便转了一个台，是那种无聊的午夜经典专场，里面有个戴着帽子的老男人在唱歌，画质因为年代久远，并不好，对得起“经典回放”这四个字。  
“是一个老客人，一直找我买东西，人挺好的。”肖战回了一句，挺合适的，然后放下手机，他困意台来得太猛烈了。  
电视机里传出来的男声，像是有催眠魔法，让他昏昏欲睡。

Let me see what spring is like On Jupiter and Mars

“好听。”肖战声音又懒又沉，听着歌，闭着眼睛，来了一句。  
“没你叫床好听。”典型的王一博式回答。

手在被子里被拉住，肖战反手也牵住了王一博，他突然想到了什么，用力张开眼睛，看着靠在旁边的王一博，才发现他并没有在看电视，也在低头看着自己。  
“你是不是觉得，我和客人这样，不太开心？”肖战问道，抓着自己的手，很明显被说中，抓紧了一下。  
“是不开心。”王一博如实回答。

肖战不知道该继续说什么，他总不能说那我不干了吧，这个世界这么大，走到哪里都会遇到人，这种事太难免了。  
“但是我知道你喜欢这个工作，你开心就好。”没想到王一博接着继续说了起来，这个歌声，太催眠了，肖战又闭上了眼睛

“我不想你不开心。”肖战在被子里伸了伸腿，换了一个舒服的姿势，这个酒店的床很软，他其实不太习惯。  
“和你在一起就很开心了，哪里还有空管那么多。”说着，王一博也钻进了被子里，亲住了肖战。

被亲得迷糊的肖战想，如果王一博没这么有钱了，就没有吧，他可以好好工作，毕竟流水的富婆，铁打的包。  
  
闭着眼睛，肖战仿佛真的上到了月球，凹凸不平的月球表面就在自己脚下，失重感让他心跳有些快，阿姆斯特朗插的那面美国国旗还在那里，五十年在这里似乎只不过三天。  
  
他感觉王一博抱着自己，两个人轻飘飘地，在月球上不穿太空服会死的吧？  
无垠的宇宙暗淡无光，肖战看不清四周，他却一点也不害怕，这些悬空的不踏实，因为王一博变得不值一提。  
  
  
“爽不爽？”后穴传来一股力，顶得肖战一个颤抖，王一博粗大的肉棒开始横冲直撞在他身体里。  
  
肖战真的好困了，他抱着王一博，闭上眼睛，嘴里发出轻哼的呻吟，纽约的星光在窗外闪烁，《Sleep no more》赠送的手册，因为被王一博装在口袋，拿出来时皱成一团，被丢在散落一地的衣服下面。  
  
他这么普通的人生，为什么总是能和王一博在一起时，有一些奇妙的遭遇，做一些天花乱坠的梦呢？  
一时间肖战也说不好，这到底是爱情里不可躲避的本领，还是王一博的魔力。  
  
他再次努力睁开眼睛，朦胧中看到王一博满头大汗，额头前的头发沾着汗水，喘着粗气看着自己的脸，看到自己张开眼，王一博勾起嘴角笑了起来，满眼都是宠溺和得意。  
  
那一定是王一博的魔力。  
肖战肯定地想。  


END  



	7. 《异乡人》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我本人入坑一周年纪念。

上  
  
王一博第一次知道，热美式原来这么烫。

他坐在副驾驶上，双腿大张，衬衫靠近腹部的地方沾着一大块浅棕色的印记，眉头紧锁，嘴里发出细细地抽气声。

他的左手还举着一杯热气腾腾，盖子没盖稳的星巴克，咖啡也流到了他的手指上。

旁边开着车的人，眼睛看着前方，又时不时瞟过来，一脸不好意思的样子，说，“哎呀，怎么洒出来了。”  
王一博摇了摇头，抽了几张纸，象征性地擦了擦，把咖啡杯的盖子盖好，又把盖子上的咖啡擦干净，放回去，面无表情说了句：“太烫了，等会再喂你喝吧。”

开车的肖战瘪了一下嘴巴，看起来似乎有点愧疚，但嘴角却又勾着笑。  
是他说要喝一口，王一博才会在摇晃的车厢内，拿起那杯没盖好的咖啡，才会让那件价值好几大千的衬衫上，第二次穿就沾了咖啡渍。

“看样子洗不掉了。”王一博又擦了一下，把纸巾丢尽了车内垃圾袋，往后一靠，懒得去管。  
“我买一件赔给你。”肖战说。  
“好啊。“王一博倒是答应得快，说完又补了一句：”要走秀款，肖总。”  
嘴上答应得好，但捏住方向盘的手，收紧了一些。  
肖战的脑袋里飞速开始转动，想着自己在培训时，看的那些产品目录，上面的走秀款衬衫，标价后面有几个零。  
  
“还有多远啊？”肖战换了一个话题。  
“我看看啊。”王一博从旁边拿起手机，打开了google map，上面显示达到目的地大概还有一个多小时。  
“一个多小时吧，要不要我来开？”  
“不了不了，我开，我为您服务。”肖战摇了摇头，继续全神贯注地开起车来。

他们俩在一起之后，每年都会约着出来旅游一次。王一博其实对于去哪里，并没有特别的大的执念，倒是肖战，总是会提前规划好，只要等王一博刷卡就可以。  
  
两个人到罗马后，先去了旁边的一座小城市，在那里过了两天清静日子，又租了一辆车，一路开去罗马。  
肖战自告奋勇说要开车，王一博也不抢，给他买好了星巴克，坐在租车行门口，等肖战取车。  
车开出来，王一博皱着眉头，直摇头。  
千算万算，没想到肖战选了一辆奔驰CLK，还是大红色。  
  
“怎么出来旅个游，也要少爷排场。”肖战看到王一博的表情，以为他嫌车不够好，嘟嘟囔囔起来，拉着他就上车。“我们来得晚，只剩下红色了。”  
“你也选个稍微大点的吧。”王一博实在坐不习惯跑车，觉得进出都麻烦，“我以为你会选个SUV。”  
“好好好，等到罗马还了车，再租，就选一辆门往上面打开的那种好吧。”肖战说着这话，也没有真的生气。  
”倒也不必那么浮夸。”  
王一博实在是喜欢肖战这样子。  
被自己说得有些赌气，但是那股气又没有到可以真正动怒的地步，就会冒出那种可爱的微表情，眉头轻轻皱起。  
他伸过手，捏了肖战的脸一下。  
  
油门一踩，肖战懒得理他，开起车来。  
  
这些年，王一博把肖战惯得够可以。  
那股天生好看的人自带的小性子，早就露出了爪牙，时不时要展现给身边的人看一眼。  
肖战一直都知道自己好看，现在更是“无法无天，持靓行凶”，他早就在爱里被王一博骄纵惯了。  
毕竟已经是在吵架时，会说出”那我就把harry winston卖掉”，这种无厘头狠话的人。  
  
罗马与东京截然不同，从历史的砖块里沉淀下来的厚重，让王一博和肖战都觉得挺特别。  
尤其是肖战，他很喜欢罗马。  
  
去逛古迹之前，肖战拉着王一博逛街，说给他买衬衫。  
CELINE门口站着不少游客，大包小包，感觉像是在沃尔玛买年货。  
王一博不喜欢排队，也看不惯这种奢侈品牌让人排队的做派，说要不算了。倒是肖战，还是拉着他，等了十来分钟。  
  
两个人在店里，外形太显眼，王一博又看起来就很有钱，训练有素的亚洲店员立刻就跟了上来，要给他们做介绍。  
忙前忙后，不到十来分钟，拿出了好几件新款衬衫，还外加几件外套。  
前面路过的其他客人，忍不住多看了他们俩人几眼，两个男人凑在一起讲悄悄话没什么，可这两个人，实在是好看得有些不讲道理。  
  
肖战不知道，到底是不是因为他的滤镜。  
当王一博穿着那件衬衫走出来的时候，他还是忍不住在心里感叹：这个人实在是太适合穿CELINE了。  
全黑的衬衫上绣着暗色的波点，不单调，也不浮夸，本身就剪裁极好的版型，再配上王一博，简直天作之合。  
也难怪旁边的亚洲面孔大叔，不服老地跃跃欲试。  
  
“被我帅得讲不出话来？”等那店员去里面拿新品时，王一博走到肖战面前，笑着问。  
“就这件吧。”肖战回过神，点了点头，走过去戳了一下王一博的肩膀，打趣道：”头身比可真好啊，有些人。”  
王一博把他小小的手捏到手里，握了一下，又松开，扬了扬下巴，说：“你要不要也选一件？”  
肖战摇了摇头，说算了，这一季没有适合他的，早看过了。  
  
最后买了两件衬衫，一件T恤，结账的时候，肖战倒是挺有诚信，拿出了信用卡，就给店员刷。刷完之后，还潇洒地签了自己的英文名，歪歪扭扭，反正也认不出。  
旁边的王一博低着头看向震动起来得的手机。  
  
“怎么了，客户找你吗？”肖战等着店员打包，手指轻敲着玻璃柜台，随口问道。  
王一博把手机塞回口袋，摇了摇头，说：“没什么，银行的短信。”  
“嗯？”  
“有人买奢侈品，刷的是我的卡。”  
王一博接过店员递过来的袋子回答道。他特地交代拿一个小一点的，他可不要提着一个巨大的CELINE购物袋走在马路上。  
“啊？”肖战一愣，连忙抽出刚刚放回钱包里的卡，看了一眼，抬起头，苦着一张脸说，”我真没留意。”  
“知道了，走吧。”王一博拍了他一下，往外头走去。  
  
这条街上，还有好几个其他品牌。  
王一博和肖战原本是不太爱逛街的，总觉得麻烦，但路过SAINT LAURENT的时候，是王一博先停下了脚步。  
他拉着肖战进去，就指着橱窗里模特脖子上那条丝巾，对店员说：“就这个，包起来。”  
  
一条精致的金色丝巾，是SAINT LAURENT的风格，中性的美。  
“这个，你系肯定好看。”说着王一博连购物袋也不要，直接放进了Celine的袋子里，说是懒得提那么多。  
肖战站在旁边不讲话，心里却是洋洋得意起来。王一博不太在乎这些，也从不管肖战的穿着，这是第一次主动给他选东西。  
可他开心完，又还是忍不住想，这东西要怎么穿出门？  
  
罗马的天气，尤其的好。  
阳光肆意地洒下来，身边各色面孔的人和他们擦肩而过，这里与纽约又不一样。  
古城有古城的好，旧内核上包裹着新时代的外衣，来这里度假的人离开了熟悉的城市，钻进了陌生的地方，心态也变得明快。  
每一个异乡人，仿佛只要订一张机票，一家酒店，就能逃离现实生活，扎进某一个短暂的梦里，喘口气，再喘口气。  
就像他们俩一样。  
  
肖战看向身边的人，大大方方地牵着他的手，嘴里轻轻哼着歌，指着一家面包房问他，要不要吃。  
  
和王一博在一起这五年，肖战慢慢改变了许多。  
他原本在亲密关系里的小心翼翼和患得患失，因为王一博的爱，变得张扬和大胆起来，说不准这是好还是不好，但至少那个“娇惯”他的人，享受其中。  
爱情往大了说伟大又无谓，往小了说，就是这副样子，在生活里一点点见缝插针，让两个人心甘情愿地变成对方习惯的模样。  
  
就像因为工作忙碌，总是要半夜开会，数年一日三餐不按时的王一博，也渐渐习惯了，只要两个人呆在一起，肖战就会给他做饭。  
当然，肖战做的蛋包饭，王一博讲句公道话，味道可以，卖相还是有待提高。  
  
王一博和肖战逛了好几个地方，走得有些累了，最后王一博拖着肖战，说明天再逛，两个人开车回了酒店。  
回到酒店的时候，才下午四点多。  
  
肖战这一次倒是不困，洗过澡之后，只套了件T恤，趴在床上玩手机。  
王一博原本在那头的写字台上处理一些工作邮件，抬起头，就看到肖战翘着两条修长的腿，在那边晃啊晃，嘴里还哼哼有词，说要选几家好餐厅去试试。  
  
王一博从椅子上起身，走到沙发那头，从购物袋里拿出了中午买的那条丝巾，绕到了床尾。  
床上的人，还沉浸在浏览美食的世界里，自然是没有注意。  
“唔……”  
王一博从肖战背后直接按住他的腿，压了上去，包裹在内裤的那一团东西，早就已经悄然勃起，硬邦邦地抵在肖战浑圆的屁股上，一下一下轻轻往里戳，戳得身下的人发出细细地呻吟，手机也只得丢到一边。  
“干嘛？”肖战的声音带着一些鼻音，身体不由自主地扭动了一下，屁股微微翘起，蹭得王一博喘气。  
他是最清楚王一博喜欢什么的。  
  
身体被翻过来，肖战那张漂亮的脸蛋上早已情动潮红，红润的嘴唇微微张开，一双大眼睛水汪汪地转动，笑着看向王一博。  
嘴上问着干嘛，手却已经早就滑到了王一博的内裤上，盖住那一团东西，轻轻地揉搓起来。  
“干你。”王一博就是王一博，在这种事情上，可不会服输。  
他把肖战的双手拉到头顶，用手里的那根丝巾直接绑了起来，肖战乱动着说别绑着我呀，他也充耳不闻，亲了上去。  
  
爱人的吻，总是令人神魂颠倒。  
肖战又像飘到了月球上一样，闭着眼睛任由王一博亲得自己浑身发痒，双腿不由自主地张开，性爱里的条件反射实在不容小觑。他勾住王一博的腰，紧贴着他硬起来的下体蹭，屁股上也湿答答一片，都是王一博分泌的体液。  
“想不想要？”王一博揉了一下粗硬的巨物，又揉了揉肖战的下体，揉得他尖叫。  
“知道你还问。”肖战眼皮抬起来，嘴上的话有些埋怨，听起来却像是在娇嗔，那模样实在是太勾人。  
五年了，王一博还是受不得这种刺激，抬起他的腿，就往里面捅，捅得肖战整个人差点掉下去。双手被绑起来的人，也不能抱住点什么，只能皱着眉头，感受快感的侵犯又奈何不了。  
肖战干脆闭上眼睛，只管叫床好了。  
  
手上的丝巾被人松开，又系到了脖子上，肖战全身赤裸，被王一博压在身下，身上只挂着一条SAINT LAURENT的新款金色丝巾，随着王一博用力进出的动作，在他的肌肤上一晃一晃，色情又时髦。  
  
“真好看。”王一博搂住他，一边啃他的锁骨一边称赞，甚是满意自己的选品。  
“嗯……我好看，还是丝巾好看？”总算可以搂住脖子的人，分明已经被做得失魂，忍不住屁股前后挪动求欢，还是要嘴上讨点好。  
“没有你的衬托，这丝巾毫无灵魂。”  
  
说完，王一博抽出了那根东西，把肖战翻身压在床上，让他的屁股高高翘起，重新又插了进去，紧致湿润的肠道包裹得他天灵盖都发麻。  
  
丝巾被王一博拉到手里，轻轻拽着，担心自己用力，又放松了一些。  
但那精壮的腰杆却不饶人，撞得肖战都快哭出来了，抓紧了枕头的一角，喊着王一博轻一点，身体却舒服得只顾扭动。  
  
Anthony Vaccarello一定想不到，她的作品除了挂在闪亮的橱窗里，还能为两个人在性爱里助兴。  
  
  
  
下  
  
  
王一博站在拐角处，看着前面一群喝得醉醺醺的游客。  
肖战在他旁边看着手机，一下倒过来，一下又侧过去，眉头微微皱起。  
“怎么了，还是找不到？”王一博凑过去，低声问道，看着google map上那个三角形箭头，没有主心骨似地乱动。  
肖战摇了摇头，说好像走错了。  
  
傍晚的时候，下了一场雨，路面湿湿的，大大小小的水洼里透出昏黄的路灯。肖战和王一博两个人“开心”了两轮之后，在酒店又睡了一会儿，等醒来时，已经饿得肚子咕咕叫了。  
王一博是一个吃酒店餐也可以的人，肖战可不是。  
他拉着王一博出了门，也不开车，说带他去吃一家评分很高的意大利菜，距离住的酒店走路十分钟。  
  
结果两个人走了已经快半个小时，在一个路口绕了好几回，鬼打墙一样，还是没找到。  
“要不，回酒店吃吧。”肖战觉得有些内疚，准备收起手机。  
“给我看看地图。”王一博伸过手，把肖战的手机拿过来，又仔仔细细地看了一下导航，指着前头说：”应该再往前面走一点就到了。”  
“那走吧。”肖战也饿了，拉起王一博的手，就往前头走。王一博那件新买的CELINE衬衫被他扯着，视线还盯着手机导航，生怕错过。  
  
走了十来分钟，感觉越走越偏僻，这种人气餐厅，怎么看也不像会开在没有人烟的小巷子里。  
他们俩七拐八拐，拐到了一个暗暗的小巷，就连路灯都只有一盏，也没有什么过路人。  
“不在这里吧肖战停下了脚步，开口说。  
“嗯，导航好像出问题了，不在这边。”  
  
王一博收起了手机，靠在旁边的墙壁上。  
肖战有些不高兴了，主要还是生自己的气，觉得怎么就走错了呢，还走了快一个小时。  
“怎么办，回去？”他看着王一博，开口问。  
王一博指了指巷子前面，有个亮着灯的小酒馆，看起来像那种家庭参观，也没有什么门面装潢。  
“要不吃这个？”  
“好！”肖战又拉着王一博，就往前面去，他实在是饿坏了。  
  
这个家庭酒馆，开得偏僻，生意实在一般。  
王一博和肖战走进去时，没有客人，只有一个在吧台后面忙碌的男人，听到他们进来，转过身，用意大利语招呼。  
但那是一张亚洲人的脸。  
  
或许是看到他们俩的面孔也是亚洲人，老板愣了一下，笑着用口音极重的英文问他们哪里人。  
肖战笑着回答了句chinese，那老板直接就操着一口江浙口音的普通话，走了过来。  
  
“难得，我这破店这么晚还有客人。”老板年纪看起来大概四五十岁，精神很好，“可惜你们来晚咯，今天不是周末，备的食材实在是少，都卖光了。”  
“没有主食也没事，随便有什么都可以。”王一博先开了口，他实在懒得走了。  
那老板想了一下，说：“倒是有面条，可以煮两碗给你们吃。不过，你们特地来旅游，还是想吃意大利菜的吧。”  
“行，就吃面条。”肖战抢了一步说完，笑着对老板说：”实在不好意思，您到时候按照菜单上的意面给我们算就好。”  
  
这家小店，只有三张桌子，看起来能容纳的客人不超过十个，吧台后面放着很多酒，大大小小的瓶子，看起来像是客人存的。  
灯光昏暗，还放着老掉牙的爵士乐，Frank Sinatra的《Something Wonderful Happens in Summer》。  
  
肖战的手指跟随音乐轻敲桌面，王一博低头用手机在回工作邮件，头也没抬，伸出手，把肖战的一只手，拉到了自己膝盖上，盖住，食指在肖战的无名指上慢慢滑动。  
  
面端上来的时候，王一博和肖战都有些意外，其实俩人心里并不抱什么希望，能填饱肚子就行，但这两碗面实在是太地道，地道得有些令人惊讶。  
“随便煮的，也没有什么浇头，你们凑合吃吧老板笑着钻进了吧台擦杯子，又瞟过来看他们。  
  
王一博先吃了一口，吃完倒抽一口气，睁大眼睛，对着肖战点了点头，肖战当然懂他的意思，赶紧也吃了一口。  
的确是好吃。  
  
两个人出来了五天，天天吃西餐，早就已经有些按耐不住蠢蠢欲动的中国胃。  
  
很快，两个人就把面吃光了。  
吃饱喝足之后，老板走过来，倒了两杯酒给他们，说是今天开的，请他们喝。  
  
“你们第一次来？”老板在吧台那台开口搭话，肖战转过身，说是，俩人第一次来意大利。  
“罗马是个好地方。”老板说。  
“嗯，但我们只逛了几个有名的景点。”肖战答到。  
酒是好酒，常温水兑威士忌，也是纯正的喝法，肖战喝了一口，王一博倒是没动。  
  
“我来这里二十八年了。”老板自顾自地开口，“这个月刚满六十一岁。”  
“看不出欸。”肖战有些微微吃惊，这老板的精神面貌，真看不出这个年纪了。  
“哈哈哈，这话我爱听，但的确已经是这个年纪咯，我还记得我来的时候，一句英文都不会说，就学了点意大利语，就跟着出来了。”  
“是出来留学，就留下了吗？”话匣子打开，就收不住了。  
“不是，是为了当时喜欢的一个女孩子，她高中毕业，移民到了意大利，我没来得及和她表白，总觉得心里有什么没做完的事。”老板喝了一口酒，绕到了吧台外头，”读了个专科，就找机会出来了。”  
“那也很美好，追求爱情。”喝了几口酒，肖战听故事听得入迷起来。  
老板摇了摇头，说：“现在她做了外婆，一家子都回国了，我还在这里呢。”  
“你们……没有在一起？”  
“在一起了，年轻人嘛，总是容易为爱冲动。她当时也很感动，觉得我为了她来这里，人生地不熟。我们重新联系上，就在一起了。”  
“嗯？”  
“相处了两年不到，发现性格合不来，后面几乎天天吵架。她刚刚毕业忙着找工作，我还在唐人街的厨房做学徒，最后就分开了。”  
  
肖战没说话，王一博抓着他的手，在桌下收紧了一些，店里的爵士乐换了一个男人的声音。  
“为了感动在一起，到底不一样，人啊，相爱很容易的，就是一瞬间的事，真正在一起，太难了。”老头喝了点酒，脸色泛红，话也多了起来。  
他看着一直没有讲话的王一博，又看了看肖战，笑着说：“你们俩，是爱人吧？”  
  
有点“老气”的措辞，现代人都会说“情侣””男朋友”，很少会用“爱人”这个词。  
但偏偏这个词，听得肖战心里一热，耳朵微微红，点了点头。  
“真好啊。”老头感叹了一句，又给自己倒了一点酒。  
“那你会不会后悔来这里？”肖战没忍住，问了一嘴。  
“不后悔啊，后悔什么啊，如果没有来，我才会一直后悔，会想着年轻的时候，怎么不知道勇一把。”老头站起身，似乎有点困了，他把酒收了回去，“瞻前顾后没必要，爱这东西，本来就是让人发疯的。”  
  
王一博看了喝得微醺的肖战一眼，站起身，走到吧台那头，准备付钱走人。  
他原本就不爱和陌生人讲话，在这里更是没开过口，付钱的时候倒是自觉，掏出钱包，就问能不能刷卡。  
小店没有刷卡机，最后给了现金，老板倒是也没有客气，收下了。  
  
他和老板道了谢，扶着肖战往外走，老板等他们离开，就拉下了门帘，关上了灯。  
整条小巷，又只剩下了他们两个人，和几盏昏暗的路灯。  
这样看过去，那家小酒馆沉浸在夜色里，仿佛没有存在过一样。  
  
肖战喝多了，样子看起来有些迟钝，王一博抓着他的手臂，怕他倒下去，他也毫不客气，贴到王一博身上，身子热乎乎的。  
“别在这里发骚。”  
王一博被他蹭得难受，低声说了一句，手却没有松开。  
“那你亲亲我。”肖战可不管那么多，凑了过去。  
  
无人的街角，王一博把肖战按到墙上，因为下过一场雨，还有些潮湿。  
两个人吻了一会，都觉得不能再继续，尤其是王一博，他觉得再亲下去，指不定会有拔掉肖战的裤子，就在这街上干他的冲动。  
“喝多了？”王一博看着肖战有些失焦的眼神，低声问。  
肖战点了点头，样子实在可爱。  
“你以后不要喝陌生人给的酒，小心上社会新闻。”  
“那不是有你在。”肖战知道他是说刚刚自己太没防备心。  
  
两个人正面相对，肖战靠在墙壁上，腿微微伸向前，搂住王一博的脖子，盯着他看，看得他皱眉。  
“干什么？”被盯着的人受不了了，开口问，手却抬起来，把喝多的人挡住眼睛的额发拨开，让那双好看的眼睛露了出来。  
“刚刚那老板的故事，挺感人。”  
“嗯，还行吧。”  
“要是你，也会来找我吗？”  
被问的人一头雾水，心想怎么有的人喝多了发疯，有的人喝多了呕，有的人喝多了爱煽情？  
  
他伸出手，掐住一把肖战的腰，说：“往返东京的航空积分都够我飞三次洛杉矶了，你说呢？”  
“也对，你爱死我了。”听情话的人像恍然大悟一样，眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
  
肖战的工作时间固定，节假日尤其忙，王一博则自由很多，所以这五年，经常是他来往东京上海。  
有一次遇到台风，飞机取消，硬是在机场等到凌晨六点多，才坐上飞机，等到了东京家里，肖战已经不得不去上班了。  
还有类似很多这样的事，哪怕现代交通再发达，分隔两地的恋人，也抵不过海洋，国境线，和台风。  
  
“以后我们一直分开两地吗？”肖战不是没有问过这样的话。  
“你怎么开心，就怎么办。”  
当时王一博正操得舒服，喘着气就回答了，肖战坐在他身上，被他顶得头晕，只当那是性爱里的“鬼话”。  
毕竟被生殖器支配的男人，说什么都只能信18.33%。  
  
可没想到，王一博实在厉害。  
他从没有开口说过要肖战跟他回国，哪怕再累，再想念肖战，也只字不提。  
有时肖战那颗敏感的心，忍不住都要疑惑：这个人是不是还把自己当漂亮的玩物，没想过以后。  
  
“一个人在外头待二十几年，一定很孤单。”肖战被王一博牵着，往前走，嘴里还在念念有词。  
“你不是也在日本待了那么久。”  
喝了酒人的情绪会被放大，肖战或许是想到了那些一个人的日子，又看到了眼前的人拉着自己的背影，往前走了一步，反手也拽住了王一博。  
“有你啊。”  
“完蛋，又走错了。”王一博似乎没听见，停下了脚步，说到。  
  
他隐约记得，来的时候路不是这样，没有这么多要左拐的地方，他从裤子口袋里拿出手机，另一只手牵着肖战，打开了导航。  
”靠，怎么没信号。”手机左上角，显示着无信号的标识。  
旁边的人也不让人省心，又环住王一博的脖子，黏糊糊地靠了过去。王一博只得一只手拍着肖战，任由他有一下没一下的亲自己，另一只手举着手机。  
无济于事，关机再开机，还是没信号。  
  
王一博发现，他和肖战在一起，总会遇到一些“奇遇”，不管是五年前东京安曼的那场地震，还是纽约的话剧停电，再到今天在罗马鬼打墙。  
看来爱神和财神实在是太眷顾他们，其他神仙总是要时不时制造一些小插曲，才能证明俩人情比金坚似的。  
  
夜色渐浓，古罗马城的建筑被笼罩在月色下。  
环着自己的人又贴了上来，喝多了的肖战，实在是不好对付。他有些反常，平时也不是没有喝多过，但今天格外的粘人。  
“明天不要吃意大利面了，吃腻了。”毫无逻辑的一句话。  
“好，不吃了。”王一博凭着感觉走，边回答，“我们去吃川菜。”  
“不想开车了啊，踩油门踩得屁股痛。”  
“晚上回去给你揉，明天我来开吧。”说着，手就伸到了屁股上，等不及回家了。  
  
突然，肖战停下了脚步，王一博也只得停住。  
那张好看的脸上泛着酒后的淡淡红晕，就这样看着王一博，看了一会儿，说："要不，我回上海吧。”  
“嗯？”王一博不是没听清，他是意外。  
"回去我看看能不能调回上海吧，不行的话，就换个工作。”肖战的声音低低地，语气却又很坚定。  
“喝多了说醉话?”  
“干嘛！不相信啊。”肖战看他不信，拿出手机，翻到最近的一条消息，是一个经常找他买东西的女客人，问他经典款小外套还有没有货。  
只见肖战手指灵活地按了几下，然后把屏幕对着王一博，上面是他刚刚发出去的消息：Sophie啊，我要辞职啦，之后介绍其他同事给你，也会中文。  
展示完，还一脸得意。  
  
王一博愣住了，倒不是质疑肖战对自己的爱，而是这样大的决定，怎么说做就做了，这不像肖战的风格。  
这位漂亮的醉汉，却只是眨了眨他的大眼睛，又靠到了王一博身上，说：“哎呀，你明明开心得要命了，装什么酷啊。”  
王一博心里一动，把肖战按到了墙上，又亲住了他。  
  
再伟大的爱人，也忍不住有“自私”的时候，不开口，不代表不想，更不代表不期盼。  
那一次在机场等到了凌晨，到了东京，王一博不是没有冲动地想开口问肖战，要不要回国算了。  
可他忍住了。  
王一博就是这样，他认为，成年人的爱情，应该你情我愿。  
就像当年在安曼的那场性爱，再到今天肖战的这番话，他们俩所有都顺其自然。  
用亲密关系绑住对方，来承诺什么，实在意思不大。  
  
想到这里，他又抱紧了肖战，两个人迷路的人亲吻在罗马的后半夜里，风徐徐吹过，肖战有些长的额发扫过王一博的肌肤上，他又加深了这个吻。  
“嗯……别，别……”被压在墙壁上的人，开了口，倒是还有一点理智，把伸进他衣服里的手，掰了出来。  
“忍不住了，硬了。”王一博喘着气，舔弄着肖战的嘴唇。  
“那也要回去再说啊！我看你才是要上社会新闻。”肖战推开了他，再怎么被情欲冲昏了头脑，体面人也做不出野合这种事，刺激不是这么找的。  
“回去用丝巾绑着你做好不好？嗯？”王一博还是不肯松手，喘着粗气，看着肖战。  
他一想到下午的时候，肖战全身赤裸，身上挂着那根金色丝巾的模样，就硬得全身都难受。  
肖战被亲得说不话来，还能怎么办，只能点头，支支吾吾说，快回去。  
毕竟他也忍不住了。  
  
绕了一会儿，绕到两个人那东西都软了下去，才好不容易走到一个路口，打到了车。  
上了车，用手机的翻译软件给了地址，才知道，原来两个人已经莫名其妙做到了城市的另一头，距离酒店有够远。  
司机说着一口意大利口音的英文，问他们，这地方什么都没有，怎么跑来这里。  
“有一家餐馆啊。”肖战靠在王一博怀里回答。  
“哪有啊，这里早就什么都没了。”  
王一博一愣，转头看向车后方，那条街沉在无尽的暗黑里，什么也看不见。旁边的肖战又一头倒过来，手落到他的大掌里，撒娇的恋人打断了他的思绪。  
管他的呢。  
  
回到酒店之后，王一博自然不会放过肖战。  
两个人洗过澡，肖战喊着我困了晚安拜拜，钻进了被窝。  
不到一分钟，就被一只大手拖了出来，冰凉的润滑剂摸到了隐秘的地方，凉得他一抖，更让他发抖的是，紧跟着贴上来的硬物，还有绑到他手腕上的丝巾。  
“怎么还来……”肖战酒差不多醒了，觉得王一博走了这么多路，怎么体力还这么好，年轻看来到底不一样。  
“不射出来会坏的。”王一博轻舔着肖战的耳垂，把他亲得全是自己的味道，酒店的沐浴露香味很一般。  
饱足的前戏做完，肖战抖着身体激动难耐，一点也不掩盖他的欲望，看着身上的人笑，拿腿蹭他。  
王一博扶着他肿胀的下体，动作娴熟，慢慢推了进去，湿热的包裹感让他感觉身体里的血液都顺畅起来，发出了一声低吼的呻吟。  
“好舒服……”  
绑着丝巾的手腕往前，从上往下圈住了王一博的脖子。  
肖战骑在他身上，不知疲倦地上下动作起伏，从他的视角看过去，在王一博脑后若隐若现的金色丝巾，和此刻的自己一样，淫荡又浪漫。  
他闭上眼睛，享受这造物主天赐的美妙。  
  
伴随着剧烈的运动，那根丝巾早已散开，落到了酒店雪白的床单上，还不知羞耻地沾上了斑白的液体，在灯光下闪着奢靡的金光。  
  
  
喘着气的两个人，躺在被子皱成一团的大床上，王一博那件只穿了一天的CELINE黑色衬衫，被压成一团，皱得Hedi看了会骂人。  
  
他们明天就要回去了，不坐同一个航班，王一博有事要去北京开会，肖战回东京上班。  
如果在平时，两个人必定依依不舍，大干特干。可今天，王一博只是做了一次，就停了下来，他紧紧抱住肖战，在被子上喘着气。  
肖战转过头，看向他，伸出手拿过震动的手机，上面是那位叫Sophie的客人，发来的惋惜短信，看了一眼，他又把手机丢了回去。  
  
“万一你回了上海，觉得没有东京生活得习惯，后悔了怎么办？”黑暗中，旁边的人也没睡着，他明明还要赶早上的飞机。  
“啧，你也会问这么矫情的话啊？”被伺候舒服了得人，倒是毒舌了起来，说完又滚到了王一博的怀里。  
“就是想问问。”王一博反手也抱住了肖战。  
“记得上一次去纽约，飞机上和你说的那个阿部定的故事吗？”  
“不记得了。”  
“让我后悔，就阉了你。”  
“上次，也差不多了。”想到这，王一博下身一紧。  
  
肖战没有讲话，他睁开眼睛，眼前漆黑一片，什么也看不清，酒店的窗帘就是这一点好，严实得一点星光也透不进来。  
  
很多时候，一些决定看起来冲动，其实早已经在脑海里盘旋了很久，只是需要一个契机，让它勇一把。  
很难说这个契机是奇怪的迷路，那个酒馆的老头，或许只是王一博在路灯下的那个吻。  
可这都不重要了，他要回家了，他不再是异乡人，他是某个人的爱人。  
  
“怎么还不睡？”旁边的人在黑暗中开口，嗓音似乎有些哑。  
“在想你。”肖战想也没想就回答了。  
“干嘛又煽情？酒还没醒？”  
  
煽情的人翻过身，把一条腿压到了王一博的身上，双手绕过去，拖长了尾音，不知所谓地喊了一句：“王一博啊……”  
被抱住的人，伸出手一只手，绕过肖战的肩膀，搂住了他。  
  
“不会让你后悔的，不开心了，我就把天上的星星都摘给你。”  
说完，王一博也笑了，大概是觉得这话听起来实在像在哄小孩，五年了，估计哄不住人了。  
肖战带着笑轻哼了一声，说：“没少在微信里给我摘星星。”  
  
他想起以前看过的一本书，那位以刻薄出名的英国作家说：  
“我这一辈子再也不会有这样的时刻了。我不打算跟任何人分享。”  
  
肖战朝王一博身上又贴紧了一些，心里澎湃了起来。  
  
今夜罗马没有耀眼的星光，但这一点也不可惜。  
  
  
END


End file.
